1994 after he left
by juvonlunawolf
Summary: Original summary: Bonnie misses Damon. She is still strong, but Kai might change that. Updated summary: Bonnie brought them back. She wants to reunite with her friends, mostly Damon, but Kai has other plans and Bonnie herself is not the same as she was before. (Rating T - M) (Bonnie/Kai & Bonnie/Damon & Bonnie/Katherine , some other TVD characters also make an appearance)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything and I am only borrowing. **

Everything is quiet in the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie lays on Damon's bed staring at the ceiling. Usually she wouldn't come near his room, especially since she had been seeing him every single day for 24 hours, for 7 days a week for the last four months they have been frozen in 1994. But now. Now, she misses him so much. His bed is her only true reminder of him, since she was never in the mood to make pancakes, like he always did for the two of them. Maybe because making pancakes made her sad. Remembering that once Damon was sharing this hell hole with her. But now. Now it was just her, and ...

"Ah crap, I thought I would find you naked in here. O well, no matter. We are stuck here forever, thanks to you, so I am sure I will get my chance sooner or later" Kai said, winking, with an extremely annoying smirk on his face.

Bonnie threw her right arm over her face and just calmly, but slightly annoyed, replied "can't you just find something to keep you entertained instead of constantly harassing me, or trying to kill me? I sent my magic away and you can't kill me because apparently in this hell hole that is more difficult then it sounds. So go away." She felt weirdly at ease with her statement, bearing in mind that Kai was not a very stable fun loving person. She didn't bother to move her arm, and she certainly didn't bother to move from Damon's bed, just laying on her back with her arm over her eyes.

For a moment she almost forgot that Kai had been standing in the doorway, taunting her as he did everyday. Some days were just worst then other days. Some days he would stab her with something, or yell at her, or intimidate her, or threaten her, or simply play video games with her after making them breakfast. He was so weird, but not to hard on the eyes, she thought. Suddenly, she remembered...

Was he still standing in the doorway? She had been instantly consumed by her thoughts she totally forgot he was even there.

Without giving it to much effort, and without removing her arm from her face, she ask "hey psycho? you still here?" She knew it might not be the best idea to irritate him, because she was in fact off her guard as she was laying on Damon's bed, but somehow at that moment it didn't bother her to do so. She listened.

Nothing. She gave it a few seconds more. Still nothing.

She herself was getting curious so she lifted her arm from her face and opened her eyes.

She looked around the room. No sign of the maniac. "Where the hell is he?" she asked the empty room and sat up on the bed.

After a few minutes, her curiosity got the better of her, and she stood up from where she was sitting. Walking to Damon's bathroom she noticed that it was already getting dark outside. Time didn't matter in this world and she stopped noticing the time of day a long time ago. She splashed some water on her face to refresh her and then she decided it was time to go downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she found Kai in the kitchen, paging through the same newspaper that contained the brutal murder of his family. "Like that is not creepy" Bonnie thought to herself.

Kai looked up from his paper with those cold grey, yet beautifully blue eyes that could steel your soul if he just tried, and grinned like the devil himself. Bonnie felt a cold chill run down her spine and into her stomach, as if her body was forcing her to realize how attractive and seductive this guy was. Kai suddenly took notice. He wasn't sure if it had been his imagination, it could have been. Then he realized how deliciously wicked it would be to toy with the little Bennet witch, after all, he still wanted to kill her for stranding him here in this forsaken place.

Kai stood up from the counter leaving the paper. He walked towards her, not saying a word, and for a moment doubting that he had any effect whatsoever on the witch, but then she turned away from him and his suspicions were confirmed. Human, vampire, werewolf, or witch, a woman was still a woman, and body language always communicated much better then words or gestures.

Bonnie did not want her body to betray her, Kai was crazy and a murderer, and she would never be attracted to a murderer. Still the moment he started approaching her like he never has before, not talking random crap but actually just walking towards her with that devilish smile on his lips, she knew she had to turn away otherwise she might do or say something she would later regret. After all, now that Damon wasn't around anymore, she had to be careful around Kai.

She knew she would miss Damon, a lot, she knew that she would get lonely, and if she was truly honest with herself, she also knew that she would resent Damon for not coming back for her, and she knew the moment all those emotions blurred together, she might look at Kai in a different way. And she did not want that to ever happen.

She needed to get out of the house, she needed to get out now!

Before Kai could reach her, she turned around and stormed off through the front door yelling "I need some air, don't follow me" over her shoulder.

**REVIEW: If you want, please review. I would really appreciate it. But be gentle, it is my first time writing fanfiction xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review (ZombieSavior)! It really made my day :-) Here, as promised, the update. **

**NOTE: I would like to proceed to tell the story in a bit more detail, so that the true feelings and thoughts of characters can be explored. Just please note that in my story Kai is a murderer, and he is not on any path to change his ways for anyone. I do not want to change his character, or to soften him, or to write a story about Bonnie saving him from himself, or anything like that. She is good, he is bad, no compromises, for now.**

**Rating: T - M, but there is a little bit of cruelty/violence, as well as some "love", in this chapter, so just be warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of the The Vampire Diaries. **

Bonnie stormed down the black paved road in the darkness of the night.

The full moon made walking in the dark so much easier, especially because Bonnie had, in her rush to get out of the house, not considered to take a flashlight. Not that she would even find a flashlight in the Salvatore house, being owned by vampires with perfect vision at night and all.

Bonnie listened to the calmness of the night, and a light breeze against her cheek accompanied her walk.

"Great. Now what Bonnie?" she thought to herself.

Where could she go?

It wasn't like she would be in any danger walking around by herself at night, because frankly, who else was there to attack her? No one. Just little old Bonnie Bennett, by her lonesome, in this unholy world of loneliness and despair. Feeling the sadness creep up inside her heart she tried her best to focus on anything else, and in that failed attempt, she walked the slightest bit faster.

She eventually found herself on the road that led to Mystic Falls High School, a road she had traveled each day of her young life. A road that led to the place that held precious memories. Memories of her adolescence, memories of all her friends, memories of laughter, memories of cheerleading, bond fires and football games, of gossiping and crushes, and of course memories of a happier time before Stefan and Damon Salvatore came to town.

Before her mind had a chance to lead her further down memory lane, she put on the best smile she could manage and made her way to the High School.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the Salvatore House, Kai was laying on the couch, since there wasn't really anything else to entertain himself with, except maybe think of ways to kill Bonnie. Then his mind drifted to the little Bennett witch. "Wonder where she ran off to?" he thought to himself. He smirked, thinking about how she reacted earlier, and sat up. He looked around the Salvatore living room. "Well, might as well throw myself a drink" he said, quite cheery, to the empty room, walking towards the liqueur cabinet.

Opening the cabinet he saw a wide variety of expensive bottles, mostly bourbon, also a few coffee liqueurs, and way behind in the back, a bottle of tequila. With one hand he reached in and pulled out the tequila, and with the other, one of the bourbon bottles. Smiling randomly at the bottles in his hands, he made his way to the cabinet where the glasses were kept. He took out two glasses, a shot glass for his tequila, and a tumbler for his bourbon and he threw himself a tequila shot which he downed instantly, his face scrunching up a bit at the intense alcoholic taste that accompanies tequila. "Ah, why the hell not?" he thought to himself and downed two more tequila shots.

After drinking the tequila, he rethought the bourbon and decided that food would be a better option. After all, bourbon was more of an after dinner type of drink, in his opinion, although, he noticed Damon drink each glass as if it were the last bourbon on earth. So he left the bourbon on the counter and made his way to the Salvatore kitchen to get something to eat, completely forgetting that Bonnie Bennett even existed.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the high school Bonnie was roaming the halls, and with each step she took, she realized that this was one of the worst ideas she has had in this world since she and Damon arrived here. Each classroom she passed reminded her of her friends, her friends that she might never see again, her friends who she loved, her friends who loved her, her friends who left her in hell to rot. Bonnie had no idea where that last thought came from, but she quickly tried to shake it off. She loved her friends and they loved her, that is all she wanted to believe, even though her heart was secretly cracking bit by bit by their lack of rescue attempts.

She decided it might be time to leave. The idea to come to the school sounded good on paper, but actually being in this place was making her feel even more alone then before. "No point in turning back now. I might as well walk across the football field on my way..." she wanted to say "home", but somehow she felt that if she acknowledged that this was now her home, she would break completely and all her hope would be lost. So without completing her sentence, she walked to the back of the school building.

Before she knew it, she had entered the swimming pool area. She had always enjoyed swimming. It reminded her of when Matt and herself had been lifeguards that one summer. She looked at the beautiful blue clear water and felt instantly tempted to enter the calm cool waters. In the real world, or rather the world where all the people she loved were living their normal lives, she would never have done anything like sneaking into the school to take a late night swim, and besides she didn't even have a swimsuit. She wanted to continue out the door to the football field but then she stopped. "Why not?" she asked herself. She knew that in the "real world" Bonnie Bennett would never have done anything remotely adventurous as sneaking into the school at night to take a swim, especially not without a swimsuit, but this was not the real world, this was a twisted version of hell, and if hell had a pool with beautiful blue clear refreshing waters, she would take the opportunity to explore those waters. "Live a little Bonnie" her inner voice yelled "you might be stuck here forever, at least enjoy it". With that Bonnie stepped closer to the pool and removed her top and jean, leaving her underwear on and leaping into the pool like a graceful swan.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Salvatore kitchen, Kai was busy making a sandwich. White bread with peanut butter and syrup, one of his sister's favorites to take to school. He killed her of course, but still, she had good taste in sandwiches.

Then he remembered his school days and the first girl that peaked his interest. He was 18 years old, the age he killed for the very first time. "She had a great rack for an 18 year old girl" he thought and grinned from ear to ear, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He remembered her long black hair and pale skin and she always wore black mini skirts to show off her voluptuous figure. Everyday after school she would sneak to the back of the school building for a smoke, which is also were Kai usually ended up, but for different reasons then smoking, mostly to observe her. Each day she noticed him and they would exchange smiles and winks, and the tension slowly built in Kai, like a dark wolf stalking his helpless prey. One afternoon it was raining and Kai thought she would not show up, yet after a while, there she was. The rain was so romantic, and he walked right up to her without warning and pulled her in for a feverish kiss, which resulted in them both being consumed by their lust and hormones. He remembered the delicious sex they had in the rain, he remembered them climaxing together, and he remembered slitting her throat with the knife he had in his jean back pocket. He took another bite out of his sandwich and thought "That was fun. She really had a great rack."

**NOTE: This chapter was getting a bit long so I decided to stop here, and continue with the rest in Chapter 3. Please review xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the previous chapter was a bit random, and not so good, but I wanted Bonnie and Kai to do "normal" things like drinking, eating and swimming. Hopefully this chapter is much better. **

**NOTE: In this story Kai and Bonnie already went to Portland, before Chapter 1, and Jo's knife wasn't there (at least not where Kai thought it would be). They ate some food and Kai got upset when he couldn't find the knife and left Bonnie stranded without the car. She made her way back to the Salvatore house and he was there. So they have no access to magic in this story like in the show.**

**Note: In this chapter things start to heat up ever so slightly. I don't know how many chapters there will be. But I will see how it goes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

Bonnie was still enjoying the waters of the pool at school, trying her best not to think of all the people she missed, or a way that she might get back to those people. Then Damon crawled back in to her mind, and she felt her heart grow heavy again. She missed him so much, and she didn't know why. Was it because she felt lonely without him? Was it because she missed their bickering? Was it maybe because she felt better with him by her side, and that deep down she did love him? She dipped her head underwater, trying to wash away the thoughts and feelings. When she resurfaced her mind was only clear for a moment before Jeremy entered her thoughts. What would he think of how much Bonnie missed Damon? She knew that he wouldn't approve, as he was always the jealous type, Caroline always said so, even though Elena didn't agree. Then Bonnie found her footing in the shallow end of the pool. Maybe it was thinking about all her friends, or missing Jeremy, or worse, missing Damon, that finally chocked her strength. She raised her hands to her face and warm streams of tears flowed between the pool water droplets on her skin.

After a while, maybe half an hour, Bonnie found a small piece of her strength again. She swam to the side of the pool and got out. Without finding a towel, or even looking for one, she picked up her top and jeans, and put them on over her soaking underwear and left the pool area without looking back.

She walked across the football field as quickly as she could, not risking any more memories invading her mind. Before she knew it she was on the road leading back to the Salvatore house. As she walked she noticed that the cool night air was nipping at her body and she soon found herself shivering a bit. "Maybe a towel might have been a good idea" she thought to herself and protested softly "I really hope I don't get sick".

She arrived at the front door of the house and went inside. She instantly felt the warmth of the house and she turned around closing the door behind her. She didn't lock it, again, no point. She turned around and was met with cold grey blue eyes and a playful, yet dangerous, grin "and where were you Bon Bon?". Her body went cold and stiff for a moment, not expecting him to just appear in front of her. Although that was kind of his thing, and furthermore she actually forgot that he had been hanging around the Salvatore house since Damon departed. "God you scared me!" she placed her hand on her chest and took a breath. Kai titled his head from side to side, noticing her clothes. "Your wet." he said with a naughty smile, and a wink, of course. Bonnie felt her cheeks warming up at his obvious statement, trying her best to ignore the wicked hidden meaning, and the fact that she was still standing between the door and Kai. She took a small step back, but instantly felt the door slightly touch her back, no way out that way. Kai, as arrogant and inappropriate as he was, took a small step forward, closing the personal space Bonnie had left. She tried her best to hold her composure, being very careful not to show that their proximity had any effect on her, but Kai was not an idiot. He leaned in closer, their bodies not quite touching, but his lips were inches away from her face. "You should probably get out of those wet clothes." he said in a low voice, and Bonnie froze. No, she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't let him toy with her like this, and why the hell was she so uncomfortable. With the last shred of strength she had in her, she lifted her chin, their lips almost touching, and said in a stern and annoyed, maybe a little bit seductive voice, "then get the hell out of my way, because I am freezing". Kai smiled and wanted to kiss her right that second, just for the fun of it, but that would spoil the game. So he turned sideways, with his arm stretched out like a gentleman, gesturing the lady to proceed on her way.

"Thank God" Bonnie thought to herself and walked passed him.

Kai watched her as she left and thought to himself "Hell just became a lot more interesting".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Bonnie got to her, well more accurately Damon's room, and headed straight for the shower. Usually she would lock the door behind her, but after what happened, or almost happened downstairs, she completely forgot to. She turned on the water of Damon's shower and undressed, realizing how cold she actually was wearing these wet clothes. The shower was heavenly, warm and even tender in a way. She lost herself under the warm water and enchanting fragrances of her body wash. After she soaked up enough of the warmth and comfort that the shower provided, she got out, dried off, and put on a pair of short purple shorts and a small black shirt that had no sleeves. Her hair was still slightly wet, but she decided to leave it that way and just go to bed immediately so that she can forget this whole day. She walked to the bed and then she saw him... "Feel better?" Kai asked, laying stretched out on the bed with his one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach.

"Kai, please, I am tired and want to go to sleep." she didn't even bother to freak out, or to fight with him.

"That is a great idea" he said in that weird amused sarcastic voice of his, and hopped off the bed. He stood up and took off his shoes and t-shirt, and climbed back onto the bed.

Bonnie freaked - "What are you doing?!"

Kai looked innocently at her and said "I am going to sleep now, I am tired.", and she swore she could notice a grin tug at the corners of his lips.

Bonnie was not about to allow Kai to sleep in Damon's bed... wait... what ... was she really more concerned about Kai sleeping in Damon's bed than Kai sleeping next to her? For a moment she lost her thought, but quickly reclaimed it.

"NO you are not sleeping here! There are a lot of rooms in this house, just go sleep... well wherever you sleep, far away from me." She actually never noticed where Kai spent his nights since the moment he decided to stay here in the Salvatore house, but she knew this world had a sick sense of humour and he was most probably staying in Stefan's room, reading all his journals, if the journals were actually still in his room. She never bothered to look.

Kai invaded her thoughts once more "why not Bon Bon? After what happened downstairs, I think you would like to have me in your bed... you know, to see what happens next in our little romance" there goes the wink and grin again.

Bonnie tried as hard as she could to stay calm "ONE, this is not my bed, it is Damon's bed and he would freak if he knew you were in it, TWO, I had a really crappy day and THREE nothing happened downstairs! So get out!"

Kai didn't move an inch. He smiled at her and said "ONE, Damon is not here so he won't mind, TWO, strange that you don't want me to sleep in Damon's bed but you said nothing about us sleeping in the same bed, and THREE, didn't look like that from where I was standing", yep there goes the evil grin.

Bonnie's strength was drained, she couldn't, and maybe didn't want to fight Kai on the matter. She just wanted to go to bed, even if it was next to a psychotic murderer that could kill her in her sleep. Maybe she secretly hoped that he would succeed in killing her for good, at least then she would be free of him, free of this place.

Kai once more interrupted her thoughts, "so Bon Bon, what do you say?".

Bonnie just couldn't, she did not have the strength, "fine, whatever." She walked to the bed, to Kai's utter astonishment at her acceptance of the situation, and got in next to him, obviously her back facing him. Bonnie laid her head on the pillow, which even under the circumstances, felt wonderful. Before she completely gave herself to sleep, she warned Kai "if you touch me, I swear to God I will strangle you with my bare hands."

Kai, who was actually starting to consider sleep himself, turned to her, and moved ever so slightly closer to her, their bodies not touching, but his breath in her ear "Don't worry Bon Bon, I'm a murdered, not a monster." She could hear the amusement in his voice, but she just ignored him. He moved back to his side and closed his eyes, with a small grin on his face, enjoying the victory over the little Bennett witch.

**NOTE: I truly hope I am not writing Bonnie and Kai out of character. I hate doing that. Please review if you get a chance xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU to everyone who took time to write a review! I really really appreciate it so much :-) I kind of lost this chapter this morning, so I hope this second version of it is as good as the one I was working on before my internet decided to rip it away from me.**

**NOTE: Remember in this story Kai and Bonnie went to Portland before Chapter 1, but they couldn't find the knife. So they don't have access to the knife's magic. But there might be another way ;-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

Kai slowly opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs with cool fresh morning air, noticing with it, a hint of a sweet flower scent. As he tried to focus his blurry morning vision on the dark ceiling of the Salvatore house, he quickly remembered that this was not his bed, and that he wasn't alone in it. Bonnie was sharing it with him.

He turned to the little Bennett witch, who had during the night, and probably without knowing she did, turned around so that her body was facing him when he woke up. Staring at her, in her state of peace and serenity, he considered his options. He could wake her, like an innocently naughty child waking his parents because he had already woken and was seeking entertainment, or, he could let her sleep, and maybe, just maybe, take a moment to enjoy the situation as it had presented itself. Without any further consideration, he laid his head back on the pillow, with his hands behind his head, not knowing why his lips had the sudden urge to withdraw to a smile, and left her to her sleep.

His mind drifted as he lay next to her, the little Bennett witch, who stranded them forever in this prison. The little Bennett witch, who despite her flaw of a golden moral compass and lack of the ability to consider her needs above the needs of her pathetic friends like Damon Salvatore, was very easy on the eyes. He had to admit, watching her as she tried each day with all her strength to stay on her guard in his company, just motivated him more to initiate situations where she tried to. Although these past two days have been exceptionally interesting, or rather, her reaction in the past two days. The little Bennett witch, who made this prison world a lot more fun than it was before.

His mind drifted to the day at the supermarket. The day Bonnie, trying to save Damon's life, had gotten her magic back, as Kai knew she would. "God, I'm awesome" Kai thought as he admired the perfection in his calculations that almost resulted in his freedom, if Bonnie hadn't felt the need to protect the "real" world from him and sent her magic away. "Too bad that won't work again..." he thought to himself. Then something wicked stirred in the back of his mind... "Or could it?..."

Kai started to think "Witches were supernatural. And supernaturally superior, obviously. Their magic, the energy inside them that generated magic and the ability to practice magic, was hardwired deep inside their body and soul, well at least in theory, according to dear old dad before he called me an abomination." Kai smiled a spiteful smile, knowing that he was obviously a little more gifted in his own way because of his ability to rob others of their gifts. He smiled at himself, again admiring his awesomeness, and thought "so... If magic was indeed energy that was naturally hardwired inside, a life force of the witch's body and soul, then there would be no way to completely send it away. Right? A small seed of energy would have to remain in the body, that small seed of energy that would mark the place where a witch finally died." Kai glanced at the little Bennett witch laying peacefully next to him, with a dark and amused grin appearing on his face, and said softly "let the games begin".

**NOTE: Hi everyone. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you have a moment. I would really appreciate it. And thanks again to everyone who already wrote reviews for this story, YOU ARE AWESOME! ****Furthermore, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to think carefully before I continued, or how I would continue with the story. I have an idea. Just want to work out the details first xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: This story actually only features Bonnie and Kai, however I wanted to explore Damon's thoughts regarding Bonnie, just for a moment. Stefan will also make an appearance in this chapter. ****The next chapter will follow Bonnie as she wakes up, after spending the night in the same bed as Kai. **

**Note: Elena and Damon are still not back together but things are not too bad between them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Vampire** **Diaries. **

Damon had not slept a wink since the moment he escaped the prison world, he couldn't. His mind remained focused on one thing, maybe that is why he was standing on the porch of the Salvatore house at 5:00 in the morning, drowning his soul in bourbon.

"You know, drinking bourbon this early in the morning is bad for you. At least wait until 7:00." Damon heard Stefan say as his brother joined him on the porch.

Damon smiled sarcastically, took another sip of his drink and stared endlessly into the forest trees that surrounded the house. Stefan knew his brother, very very well, but he didn't always know what effected him and what didn't.

"So, any reason you are out here at 5:00 am drowning your sorrows?" Stefan said, actually a bit worried and confused. After a long silence between him and his brother, Stefan continued "you know things will get better between you and Elena. I mean you have only been back for a few weeks. Things _will_ get better, you just have to..."

"It's not about Elena," Damon immediately corrected Stefan, and Stefan was a bit confused at first, but then he realized.

"It's Bonnie, isn't it?" Stefan asked sincerely.

Damon felt his throat clench a bit, and his muscles in his neck actually started to hurt, as he tried not to react to Stefan's question. After a few moments Damon still didn't answer Stefan.

"You know Damon, I know you love Elena, and you will do anything for her, I would too, but we might not be able to bring her best friend back."

"I don't want to get Elena's best friend back, Stefan!" he aggressively protested, Stefan looking at his brother, more than shocked at the emotion Damon was displaying. "...I want _my_ best friend back..." Damon finally said in a softer, almost ashamed voice. At that moment Stefan realized his brother had come a long way from who he once was, and that Damon really loved Bonnie, in his own way.

Damon took a deep breath and continued in a voice that was more neutral and calm "I mean, yeah, she is completely annoying, and yeah, it would make Elena, and even control freak Caroline, super happy to have her back. But, I owe her Stefan." Damon leaned in closer to his brother... "She kept me going in that hell hole when I wanted to give up. And yeah, alright, I enjoyed her company, even though she never has to know that." Damon could feel his throat clench up just a tad more.

Stefan placed his hand on his brother shoulder "you love her." Damon shocked at the words, just tried to shake it off in a sarcastic manner and replied "yeah right, Stefan, the annoying Bennett witch, who hated me, and you, for the better part of four years, before she started _tolerating_ us vampires. Yeah, I don't think so...". Damon knew that if Stefan didn't stop talking, he won't be able to control his emotions for long.

"Damon, you know what I mean." Stefan said calmly and almost tenderly. "You love her, Damon, like I love Caroline. She is that one person who has hope that everything will be okay, that one person that keeps you together when you feel you might completely break..., the one person that loves you so much, they will save you from hell itself.." Stefan saw Damon desperately holding back the small droplets that fought fiercely to roll down his cheeks.

"I love Elena, Stefan. I will always love Elena, but I miss Bonnie. She saved me, when she could have saved herself. Why is she so damn stubborn?!" Damon yelled in a painful pitched voice, throwing his glass into oblivion.

"Elena would have been fine without me! She erased me from her memory even though I thought about her every day for four months, thinking of every possible way I could come back to be with her, and she erased me!" Damon didn't mean to say those things, but he couldn't help it. He was angry at himself, angry at Elena, and mostly angry at Bonnie. Bonnie who saved him when she could have, and should have, saved herself. Damon placed his hands on the small porch wall, and lowered his head between his arms. Stefan again placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, not saying anything. Even if Stefan wanted to say something, to comfort his brother, what could he say? Damon was right. He left Bonnie in that hell, to return home to a girl who erased him. There was nothing Stefan could say to ease the pain his brother was feeling. And then Stefan saw it. One small droplet falling from his brother's lowered face.

**NOTE: I wanted to explore Damon's feelings. And I wanted his brother to be there to comfort him. I hope I stayed true to the relationship between Stefan and Damon. PLEASE REVIEW xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A BIG THANKS to everyone who wrote a review on the previous chapters! Please keep reviewing. I don't know how many future chapters there will be, but we will see. I really appreciate your feedback xoxo **

**Note: In this chapter Bonnie will wake up after she and Kai had spent the night in the same bed. **

**NOTE: This chapter is dark. Kai will push Bonnie mentally and physically to try and get what he wants. What he wants will become clear at the end of this chapter. ****Also, the sexual tension is definitely explored as well as the aggressiveness and physical contact between the characters. **

**D****ISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

The warm sunlight softly touched Bonnie's skin as the sun began to rise. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to savor the perfection of her existence between the soft sheets and plump pillows of her bed. For a moment more, she forgot where she was, and breathed in the happiness that her soul experienced. Then her mind slowly reminded her, this comfortable bed, was not hers. She gripped her pillow tighter, while her mind and body was slowly still waking from her slumber, catching the most intoxicating scent. It was masculine and mischievous, it seduced her sense of smell. "Mmmm..." she unknowingly smiled against the pillow with the exhilarating sent, a sent that teased her mind, and her body. Her eyes finally opened slowly, searching for the source of her bliss...

Then her mind slapped her to consciousness. She remembered the Salvatore House, she remembered Kai.

She quickly sat up, leaving the pillow and pushing it away from her. Instinctively, she started scanning the room with her eyes wide open. Where was he? There was no sign of him. Bonnie didn't want to spend anymore time in the bed she had shared with Kai, and she quickly got up, still scanning the room, just in case, while she walked towards the bathroom.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, looking at her messy hair. Her body started to relax a little after she noticed Kai's absence. After brushing her hair she decided to enjoy the feel of her pajamas a bit longer, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon anyway. "I actually want some coffee." she suddenly thought to herself. "And maybe, if I am lucky, Kai will be dead on the floor when I get to the kitchen" she smiled at her silly mind for thinking such an amusing thing this early.

Walking down the stairs, Bonnie could smell something delicious, almost like cupcakes. A sweet smell that made her realize that coffee might not be the only thing she was graving. She walked into the kitchen. Weirdly, she still didn't see Kai, but she definitely saw the beautiful heart shaped pancakes with delectable strawberries and cream toppings, standing on the table, as well as two places set. Bonnie knew this game. It was like the cake Alice ate when she arrived in Wonderland. The cake that seductively said "EAT ME" on it, and when Alice decided to eat the cake, she had no idea what would happen, but she ate it anyway.

Bonnie again smiled at her crazy thoughts. What was wrong with her? Was she also going crazy like Kai? Nope, no one could ever be as crazy as Kai. She walked towards the counter deciding it safer to ignore the pancakes on the table, after all, Alice didn't have a psychopath in Wonderland trying to kill her, well, except if you count the Red Queen. Bonnie actually laughed at herself for that thought. In a weird way, she was exactly like Alice in Wonderland.

She took a mug out of the cupboard and threw in a teaspoon of coffee and two teaspoons brown sugar. The coffee would at least distract her from the amazing murderous pancakes on the table. She threw in the hot water, stirred her coffee, taking a small sip of it, looking out the kitchen window. Then she thought about reading, something she hadn't done since arriving here. "That would be fun. Maybe Damon has Alice in Wonderland" she amusingly thought to herself, placing her now half cup of coffee on the counter to go and see what book she might enjoy with her morning drink. She turned around and...

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" Kai standing in front of her. "Stop doing that!" Bonnie said, startled. Kai smiled at her. "Doing what?" his smile not fading for a second. "Why can't you just die? I mean really? Do you enjoy tormenting me every second of every day?" she was just getting so sick of his weird sneaky sexy appearing act. "I made pancakes, I know you have a thing for pancakes" he cheerfully said, smiling, without paying attention to her frustration. "So you can drug me with painkillers again? I think I will pass." she smiled sarcastically, picking up her coffee.

Kai looked at her, still wearing pajamas. "Your choice" he said cheerfully "but if you want to join me, I won't tell anyone" placing his finger on his lips and smiling as he walked towards the table and sat down. Bonnie was so tempted, so, so, tempted. Like Alice, the temptation got the best of her. "All right, fine. You win." she walked to the table and sat down next to Kai, not knowing Kai was already scheming in that dark twisted mind of his.

Bonnie was actually so grateful for the pancakes and they were extremely good. She missed Damon's pancakes so much, and she never felt like making them. It didn't feel right without Damon. She deliberately ignored the sadness stirring in her stomach at the thought of the eldest Salvatore.

"So, how did it feel sleeping with me? Was I any good?" Kai's voice ripped through Bonnie's thoughts, seductively smiling while biting a piece of pancake on his fork. Bonnie pursed her lips, and tilted her head slightly in annoyance, without answering him, ignoring him for the most part. "I think we should sleep together every night from now on... You know, you in those cute pj's you are wearing now, resting your arm on my chest, moving closer to me every chance you get... Sniffing my pillow. I must admit, that was kind of sexy, really put me in the mood..." he grinned sadistically, looking directly at her.

And _three, two, one..._

"What?! What are you talking about? I didn't sniff your pillow." Bonnie said with a discussed, or at least she pretended to look discussed, look on her face.

"Yeah you did." he stated casually..."but don't worry, it will be our little secret... I promise. I won't tell Damon..." he said coyly, knowing very well, that his game had officially started.

Bonnie's heart instantly felt the cold at the mention of Damon's name and it actually left her speechless.

Kai immediately noticed the change in her posture and he knew his plan was working perfectly. She tried her best to hide it, struggling more every second that passed. She tried to reply as calmly and unfazed as possible "I highly doubt that Damon would mind who I sleep with..." Bonnie not even acknowledging its double meaning, although Kai definitely smirked at the comment. "Oh really, is that why he constantly reacted like a jealous boyfriend while he was stuck here with you? God, you two are so obvious..." Kai knew he was tearing into Bonnie's very soul.

"O well, his loss. And I mean, you're probably right. He is probably waking up in whats-her-face's bed right now after a hot night of make-up sex." Kai was turning the knife and he loved every moment of it.

Bonnie did not want to be sitting at this table anymore. She wanted to get up and leave, she wanted to tell Kai to go to hell. Without saying anything she stood up from the table, leaving the plate and mug exactly where it was. Before she made it out of the kitchen, she felt a hand roughly grip her wrist and before she knew it she felt the wall harshly collide with her back.

Kai's hand was around her throat, clenching it, holding her in place. He didn't say anything. He just looked intensely at her, with those cold grey blue eyes.

Bonnie was used to him stabbing her and intimidating her and threatening to kill her, but this was different, and she instantly felt it.

He stepped forward, his chest not quite touching hers, and leaned in "...poor Bon Bon... Damon left you here. So, now... now there is no one here to protect you..."

Kai had to be smart. He only had one shot at this.

Kai took another step forward, and Bonnie could feel his chest pressing against hers. He lowered his head so that his lips were touching her ear... "You know, Damon might have been too stupid to take advantage of a beautiful girl, stuck here with him in this prison..." Bonnie's heart froze at his words "But I'm not Damon, and I won't make the same mistake..." Kai kept his hand on her throat, and the other hand lightly grabbed the hem of her shirt, his knuckles lightly touching her skin.

Bonnie tried her best, warning him "back off Kai, I mean it." She tried to sound firm, but it came out as a pointless threat. Kai could see it was working. He just had to push her a bit more.

"Why Bon Bon? Waiting for Damon to pick that flower?" Kai grinned and stared right at her, his lips almost touching hers, his breath on her face.

_"Fight it Bonnie, fight his charms, and flirtations, don't see him as attractive, fight it, he is a murderer"_, she thought to herself. Her mind was screaming _"if you don't fight back, there will be no going back, you will give in to him, and Damon will never look at you the same way"_, feeling her emotions blur into one.

At the last moment her mind took hold of her, ignoring her body's needs, and she said something she would very quickly come to regret... "At least _he_ is closer to picking that flower, than you..." staring directly into Kai's darkening eyes, and with those words leaving her lips, Kai completely lost focus.

His smiled instantly vanished, replaced by a dark lustful hatred and anger. His hand that was holding the hem of her shirt, quickly found her hip and he violently grabbed her flesh, digging his fingers into her. His other hand tightened around her throat. He slammed her against the wall, as he felt a sting of frustration and anger, and most bitter of all, rejection, pulsing through him. Bonnie held his gaze, not flinching for a moment.

Kai was losing himself in his anger, realizing that if Bonnie didn't react the way he wanted, soon, he _would_ be stuck here forever, and then he would literally tear her to pieces.

He had no choice but to push her to her limits.

His smile returned, colder than Bonnie had ever seen, and his lips were touching hers, "well Bon Bon, Damon isn't here," he said, sliding his lips against hers, not quite kissing her, "so, I think, I'll show you just how wrong you are..."

Bonnie could feel the core of her soul stir, a coldness in her heart, her hands and arms heating up, her mind blurring and loosing focus, her body starting to ache, a darkness growing inside her. An unknown darkness that she never felt before. A dangerous darkness.

Kai tilted her head with the hand clenching her throat, brought his lips to her neck, and bit down as hard as he could. Bonnie screamed in agony. She felt the blood flowing down her shoulder, she felt tears run down her cheek. She had to stop him, she had to stop him, she had.. to... stop... him..._ NOW_... Her eyes darkened.

Kai felt a sudden violent surge of pain shoot through his skull. He cried out in unbearable pain. The mugs on the table shattered. Seconds later his back collided with the wall at the opposite side of the kitchen and he fell to the ground.

A moment later, while still laying on the floor of the opposite side of the kitchen, Kai looked up with a victorious evil grin, and he saw Bonnie's shocked eyes looking at him, barely catching her breath.

Kai slowly got up and walked towards Bonnie, who was still in utter shock. He leaned in, whispered in her ear in a deep seductive voice "well done, Bonnie," and gave her a naughty little kiss on her cheek.

He felt her newly generated magic, she felt his lips on her cheek slyly draining her of it. She was still out of breath, not able to say or do anything. He took her face in both his hands, and she closed her eyes as she allowed him to place his lips on hers. He tasted her magic, he tasted her soul. And he felt something connect deep inside them. It worked.

Bonnie opened her eyes, Kai smiling at her with those cold grey blue eyes, still holding her face in his hands. "You know what is better than sex? Sharing dark magic. Much more intimate" he said winking, and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes for a split second.

It took a moment for Bonnie to register what had happened.

It took her a moment to realize, not only did Kai get her magic back for her, he also linked them, which meant that she wouldn't be able to get rid of this newly generated magic, unless Kai permitted it. Bonnie's face lost colour at the realization that there would be no way to stop Kai from going home now.

Kai noticed her mind frantically searching for a way to stop him, to undo what she did, or more specifically, what she allowed to happen.

He roughly pinched Bonnie's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and said with a cold vicious grin, in a cheery, yet hollow voice "Don't be a naughty girl now, Bonnie..." he pulled her chin towards his lips, his smile disintegrating, lowering his voice to a very dangerous tone "because if you stop me again from getting out of this hell, I will finish this little _discussion_ of ours, and you will really see what a monster I am..."

Bonnie was so terrified, not knowing what kind of magic was now running through her, or how much of that unstable magic was now inside Kai, or not seeing any way to stop him, or not wanting to stop him, or admitting that she wanted Kai to do more than kiss her, she had no other choice but to nod "yes" in defeat and obligated acceptance. At least for now.

"That's a good girl" he smiled wickedly, pulled her chin closer and kissed her softly, sending dark passionate shivers down into her soul.

**NOTE: This might be a bit weird to some people. A bit dark. But please just look at it objectively and coming from the personality of the characters. I didn't want to make it too violent, however I think I might have crossed the line I was aiming for. Would really like some feedback, but be kind. Pretty please :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRSTLY, thank you so much for each and every person who took time to write a review! Love you guys, and please continue to do so.**

**SECONDLY, I thought long and hard about what I wanted to write in this chapter. Chapter 6 was dark, so I wanted to lighten up Chapter 7. But not too much. **

**Note: This whole story revolves around Bonnie, Kai, and Damon. So, all the characters who might show up in the rest of the story, will be in relation to their personal relationships with either Bonnie, Kai or Damon. If that makes sense :-) **

**IMPORTANT: At this point, in the real world, Damon has been back for about 2 - 3 weeks. Damon, Stefan and Alaric did not go look for the Gemini Coven yet. Stefan did, a few months back, to find a way to save DAMON, but with regards to Bonnie, they still haven't gone back to the Coven (Portland), and they still haven't found any solution. The reason I want to write it like this, is I want Elena occupied during this Chapter, because I want Caroline to "come to the rescue", so to speak.**

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

It was about 6:30am and the world was quiet outside. Damon laid on his bed, exhausted, if that was even possible for a vampire.

He hadn't slept in weeks, and things were still really weird and awkward between himself and Elena, and to be honest, that was the last thing he was concerned about. These days, he even went to bed in the clothes he wore that day, deciding shower time could happen in the morning, when there were more things to distract his mind with.

Now, he just laid on his bed, fully clothed in jeans, shirt and even shoes. It was like each night he just fell onto his bed, a bed that he hoped would, at least in a way, suck himself from his memories, his sadness, and his regret, for leaving Bonnie. Every night those last moments with her, played in his mind, over and over again. "I could have saved her... I could have broken Kai's neck, quickly grabbed her with my vamp speed, and brought her home..." With that deep thought, he reached for his phone in his jean pocket. He called Bonnie a thousand times since he had been back in the real world, but the last few days her voice didn't comfort him as much as he had hoped. He needed to see her face. He scrolled down, through the pictures on his phone, and there she was, in a witch costume for Halloween, of all things, standing next to Elena and Caroline. A sad smile spread across Damon's lips, as he closed his eyes and rested the phone on his chest, softly whispering to himself, "I will get you back Bon, I promise. Whatever it takes, I will get you back." He could almost imagine Bonnie's scent, like fresh forest lilies and roses, and... and... spiced vanilla?... Cherry?... At that moment he realized, Caroline was standing in his doorway.

Caroline heard his promise to Bonnie, but decided to pretend that she didn't. She would rather start with a snarky comment, like she normally did when speaking to him, but before she could say anything, Damon greeted her "Morning Blondie, you will have to give me a few seconds to get in the mood, I haven't been sleeping well..." Caroline actually rejoiced at his remark, the kind of remark that normal happy Damon would make. That meant that he would be a lot easier to handle. She could handle cocky happy Damon. She had no idea how to handle depressed and lonely Damon.

"Ew, no." staring at him, a frown on her face. Still laying on his bed, Damon replied "You sure? Klaus won't be coming back anytime soon...", actually finding some amusement in the blonde vampire's company. Caroline tried her best to stay on point "Well thanks for your concern but I think I'm good." she said sarcastically. She continued fiercely "I am only here because Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you. And no, we will not discuss Stefan for the rest of the day, as I am still pissed at him for being such an enormous jerk the last few days. Okay given, you died, sort of... But still. Now get off that bed and take a shower, because you smell like a liqueur store". Damon sat up, "where is Stefan?".

Caroline had that look on her face. That look that said _"I want to tell you, but I really shouldn't". _Damon got up from the bed and walked to her, while she was trying to evade his eyes as best she could. "Caroline?" Damon said in a demanding questioning voice. Caroline signed and spilled the beans "he and Elena went to Portland, to try and find the Gemini Coven". Damon was a bit annoyed, and even a bit angry, "And why the hell was I not included in this trip?!".

Damon tried to storm out, but Caroline jumped in front of him. She knew that even if Damon was seething mad, he would not hurt her. Unless she deserved it, in his opinion, of course. "Damon stop!". She placed her hand on his chest, both of them standing in his room's doorway. Damon looked to his side, to avoid their eye contact for a moment, but not removing Caroline's hand. Maybe for a second, she reminded him of Bonnie, and that felt good.

"I don't want to be here, anymore than you want me here, but here I am. So deal with it because I am not leaving!" she said in a firm voice. Damon, against his true nature, calmed down and tried to see her point of view. _"God Bonnie, what did you do to me in that prison world?"_ he thought to himself. Caroline retracted her hand from his chest. "Now, go take a shower, because you smell really bad", she said cheerily but still demanding, lightening the mood ever so slightly. "Hey Blondie, I am not Stefan. Don't think you are going to order me around all day" he said, kind of jokingly, kind of serious, and walked to his bathroom to take a shower, as she ordered.

Later, all cleaned up and feeling much better, at least physically, Damon walked downstairs. He could smell fresh coffee. The scent led him to the living room, where Caroline had already made them both a cup. "I made you some coffee" and she gestured him to sit with her, not next to her, but with her in the living room. Damon, to his own surprise, took the coffee and sat down. They both stared at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Okay, this is awkward, I'm leaving" Damon said, attempting to get up.

"NO... Come on, just help me out a little. I promised Stefan and Elena" Caroline desperately trying to keep Damon's thoughts from wondering.

Too late.

"If you haven't noticed, Blondie, Elena erased me. Literally erased me. So I actually don't really care what she said, or what you promised her." Damon was about to get up when Caroline protested, rapidly losing her temper "God, Damon! I am trying to help you. Not for your sake, you jerk! But for mine! You think I want to be here?! Babysitting you? Hell no! I want to be out there with them, trying to find a way to help Bonnie get home! So if you don't want my help, or my company, then you can go to hell!" She left her coffee and got up, ready to storm out the front door.

Damon realized in that moment, that Caroline felt the same way he felt. Maybe she had always felt what he felt. Maybe they were more alike then he thought, and with that notion he got up at vamp speed, stopping right in front of her, their noses almost touching. "Wait. You are right. I... I'm sorry" Damon finally breathed out.

Caroline's eyes widened, shocked, "Did you actually just apologize?". Damon gave a halfhearted nod "yeah". He continued "one lovely Bonnie Bennett trait that rubbed off on me." At that moment she saw how deeply Damon really cared for Bonnie. She saw that Damon had changed. He had changed into someone that could actually think, before he reacted, someone who would listen, someone who was human.

"Wow..." Caroline just flatly stated, no sarcasm, no snarkiness. Damon smiled, a half smile, but still, and said "Come on, I will make us some pancakes. Bonnie's favourite." Caroline smiled and walked with Damon towards the kitchen.

**NOTE: I thought this was a good place to stop this chapter. Damon and Caroline had a nice chat, they bonded a bit, and I think their conversation could become very interesting. So I would rather explore their interaction in the next chapter. Please review xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again a big thank you to everyone who wrote a review and everyone who read the story so far. You're amazing!**

**I do have an ending in mind for this story. I just want everything to play out realistically. **

**So there will be a few more chapters, before I come to the ending. So just stick with me :-)**

**NOTE: I will try to keep this story in a way that it matches what happens in the show. At least to some extent.**

**NOTE: Kai just attacked Bonnie, and she got her magic back. Although things might get more complicated before they can go home. Kai still has the ascendant, after Bonnie sent her magic home in Ms Cuddles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie stood in the Salvatore kitchen, the morning sun still high in the air, shocked and confused, her wound still bleeding where Kai had bit her.

She tried to focus her mind on what had just happened, trying to recall her memories. _Kai attacked her... he had her pinned against the wall... his hands were on her... it was terrifying... exciting... he threatened her... the psycho bit her... he..." _and then her memories and mind all merged into one cold thought "he has magic again". She looked around the kitchen, he was no where to be found.

Bonnie immediately thought of the ascendant, and that Kai still had it. She didn't bother to work out the details of how she got her magic back, or how Kai might currently possess some of that magic, but she had to find him, quickly, otherwise he might leave without her. Furthermore she _absolutely_ had to confront him after his inappropriate threats towards her.

She quickly walked through the house, finding Kai in the living room, sitting on the couch, with the ascendant in hand. He casually looked up at her, smiling, tilting his head to the side, not saying anything.

She was about to pounce and strangle the life out of him, not really concerned about the ascendant, for the moment at least.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell was that?! You bit me, and tried to do, God knows what else to me?!" she yelled from where she was standing. He grinned slyly and replied "Want to go again?", and he noticed Bonnie's tiny body begin to radiate her anger and frustration. Kai just watched as her emotions unfolded before him.

With all her might, Bonnie regained most of her thoughts and composure. She walked to where he was sitting, and stopped right in front of him, bending down a little so that she could speak directly to him. "Tell me what you did... Because biting me, hurt like hell!" she said with a raised voice.

Smirking, he replied "Hey, I thought we were being passionate, you know, this fling we've got going." he winked, she cringed, but only a little. "Besides, if you weren't properly _motivated_ it wouldn't have worked. So its a good thing you want me so badly." he stated casually, still grinning, laying further back on the couch.

Bonnie, avoiding the awkward 'what she wants' and 'their fling' conversation topics, she asked "What wouldn't have worked?" already actually knowing the answer to the question.

Kai sat up straighter to answer her question. "Remember that day in the supermarket, when I tried to kill Damon, and you finally got your magic back while trying to save him? Yeah, your welcome by the way. Well, it's like that. But I knew violence wouldn't accomplish anything with you Bon Bon. So I tried a more, lustful approach." he smiled charmingly. Bonnie felt really uncomfortable, like she was standing naked in front of him.

"Anyway, so after you reached your climax," he _absolutely_ used _that_ word on purpose "you tapped into your last shred of magic, that tiny seed that is naturally part of a witch's body. Or something like that, according to some random theory my dad had. Point is," he said in a slightly higher pitched voice "it worked."

Bonnie quickly thought of ways to get the ascendant from him, to get back home, and leave his crazy ass here. But as usual, Kai anticipated her thoughts and continued "Oh, and I also took the opportunity to link us, Bon Bon. The moment you got your magic back, I drained some of it, and cast a spell to link us. Ah, those nifty linking spells. You know, you Bennett witches always had a real talent for linking spells."

Bonnie wanted to believe him, but she knew Kai was a master of lies and deceipt. She narrowed her eyes at him "You're lying..."

Kai stood up, closing the space between him and Bonnie. He leaned forward, his breath on her skin, and asked in a dark sexy voice, "am I?".

Bonnie didn't even breath, but she didn't back down either. She would never back down again, especially not from Kai.

"Don't believe me" his voice suddenly changed to a more bubbly tone. "Then see for yourself" he said, handing her a silver letter opener laying on the coffee table next to them. He noticed the bite was still bleeding and charmingly said "Although, you might want to take care of our love bite first."

Bonnie could feel her cheeks warm up, as he continued staring directly at her, and she was getting uncomfortable, again, with his sexy inappropriate comments. Kai just smiled.

Bonnie did not want to seem weak, and that is actually how she looked, she knew it. She knew that Kai was aware of her emotions and that she had a thing for him. Well, he was the only guy in this world, but still, he was attractive, and she knew that he would toy with her as much as he wanted. She had to show him that she was not afraid of him. She had to show him that she knew he was lying about them being linked, and she would prove it with her own life if she had to.

Kai watched her, in front of him, looking up at him, expecting her to storm off under the pressure of the situation, but to his surprise, Bonnie took the opener from him. She put the blade to her arm, and effortlessly and without any clear emotion, cut deep into her own wrist, in the hope that, if they were indeed linked, she could cause Kai excessive blood loss, and take the opportunity to steal the ascendant. She thought all this without, for a moment, considering her own safety.

Bonnie leaned across Kai, her body lightly touching his, Kai certainly taking notice, and she put down the letter opener, now with her blood on it, back on the coffee table. She grabbed his wrist, inspecting it for any sign of a link between them. Not one of his wrists were cut or even bleeding. She narrowed her eyes again, leaning ever so slightly closer, and cruelly said "you're pathetic".

Their lips were almost on each other's. Kai breathed in her scent, he wanted her. Bonnie kept eye contact, she wanted him, and neither of them would admit that it was seductively intense. Bonnie felt it, Kai felt it, but they kept holding each others gaze without leaning forward.

Again, Kai's mood suddenly changed, "oh, right, prrfft, I forgot" he said, completely optimistic, sitting back down on the couch, picking up the ascendant. "I get so confused with spells. You know, never being able to do much of them myself, since I don't have my own magic. I bet it is so much easier to do spells using your own magic. I bet it's awesome."

_"This guy is actually getting crazier. Attractive, yeah, but freaking out of his mind."_ Bonnie thought to herself, again ignoring the fact that she found him attractive. She calmly, but sarcastically said "Well, too bad. If your wrist isn't cut, that means we are not linked. Sorry, your spell failed. Better luck next time."

Kai looked up at her, "Well, if you want to be _physically_ linked, we can always go upstairs and work something out" he said, with that naughty grin of his, winking.

"I would rather die. And honestly, I am not in the mood for your craziness anymore. Do what you want. I'm leaving." she said turning around, avoiding the butterflies nestling in her stomach.

"Okay, but you won't be able to use your magic... If you were, you know, thinking about it" Kai casually stated.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned around. She didn't say anything, but Kai could see she considered his words.

He stood up and walked toward the liqueur cabinet to poor himself a morning drink, feeling in the mood for a little gin.

She stepped closer. He knew he had her attention.

"Well, it's my magic. And if I want to leave you here to rot for all eternity, that is my choice." Bonnie stated proudly, ignoring the important fact, that Kai still had the ascendant.

Kai walked up to her, taking a sip of his gin, and said amused "well, technically, it's _our_ magic now..." He noticed her wrist was still bleeding, and he took it in one of his hands, and strangely, Bonnie allowed it. "We really need to bandage that up for you. Your dripping blood all over the place." he said, inspecting her cut.

"What do you mean _our _magic?" pulling her arm away from Kai, ignoring his concern for her wound.

"I told you, we're linked. Not physically, again, we can change that anytime, but our magic _is._ So unless we both do magic together, it won't work." he smiled mischievously as he saw Bonnie take in his words, doubt running through her mind. "So, even if you try and leave without me, which I know you won't because you are crushing so hard on me right now, you won't be able to." he took another sip of his gin and sat back down again.

Bonnie's vision began to blur, her wrist and arm starting to ache a bit more. She tried to focus on the situation with Kai, but it was starting to get more difficult by the moment. She closed her eyes, frowning, trying to stay in the moment, but her blood loss from both her neck and wrist wounds was effecting her, and rapidly.

Kai, still sitting on the couch, noticed. He stood up and walked towards her.

She turned around, took a step or two, and grabbed the coffee table to steady herself.

Kai, stood behind her. "We should really fix that for you" he said, very casually.

Bonnie shakily turned around, lifting her chin, looking up at him. "I don't need your help, I'm fine."

She let go of the table, standing as straight as she could, grabbed Kai's glass of gin, and downed the remaining liquid instantly, "Do what you want Kai, I'm going out for the day".

Bonnie would die before admitting she needed help from him, even though she noticed her vision became more blurry by the second. If she had to die to prove to him that she was strong enough and that she didn't need some insane attractive guy to rescue her, then that was her fate and she chose it gladly. With that she turned away from him, but she didn't get far.

She walked, maybe two or three steps, before she had to grab hold of one of the chairs to keep her balance. _"Crap! Just get to Damon's room. Don't let Kai see you like this. Get to Damon's room."_ she thought to herself.

Kai again took notice, so intrigued by her constant need to prove to him she would fight him on everything, even if it killed her.

The temptation was too great. He couldn't let a wicked opportunity to toy with her some more, pass him by. He stepped closer to Bonnie, who was still gripping the chair in an attempt to keep her balance.

Then she felt it. His hand tenderly slid around her waist. She willed her body not to, but it was too late. Her body betrayed her and turned towards him. His other armed also slid around her waist, and his body supported hers. Her vision completely blurred and she lost a bit of her conscious thoughts. With her soft hair in her eyes, she looked up, finding Kai looking down at her. "Maybe I should take you to bed..." he grinned seductively. She tried to push him away and form words, "no, I can get there myself." He smiled thinking _"you stubborn little witch"._ He had enough of this, and he pulled her closer and picked her up, bridal style, taking her to the couch, setting her down slowly. He sat down next to her, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Bonnie was dazed and confused, but she saw everything that was going on around her. As Kai sat down next to her, pushing her hair back with his lean fingers, she wanted to make a snotty remark, but the pain was actually getting worse in her arm and she failed in saying anything. She tried with all her strength to ignore the pain.

Kai leaned forward, smiling and softlly asked "...want to see a little magic trick?"

Bonnie replied as best she could "No, just leave me alone."

Kai ignored her, and placed his hand under her head, lifting her, and bringing her lips to his.

She had no strength left in her and she allowed him to kiss her. His one hand pulled her closer, the other tenderly gripped her waist. He tasted her sweetness. She felt his lips, soft and strong, and she lost herself in the taste of him. She felt her soul heat up, and then she felt her wounds. The wounds on her neck and wrist were tingling, and suddenly she felt no more pain.

Kai's lips, slowly pulled away, and he smiled at her.

Suddenly Bonnie's head was clear. No more dizziness, and most importantly, no more pain.

She could clearly see Kai sitting next to her, and she actually felt good.

Bonnie sat up to get some distance between the two of them. "What did you just do?" she asked, a little freaked out.

He took her wrist and showed it to her. She saw no cut. She saw no bleeding. It was completely healed. Feeling her neck, Bonnie noticed that wound was also healed completely. For a second, Bonnie actual smiled, because, basically, that was an amazing little magic trick.

She inspected her wrist a bit closer, still smiling, until she saw Kai lean forward. Her smile quickly faded. He grinned and said "I told you, we're linked. Our magic will only work if we do it together. You wanted your wounds healed, I wanted your wounds healed. There you go... So, still think I'm a liar?"

Kai was telling the truth, Bonnie realized, but that meant that if _she_ couldn't leave without _him_, then _he_ could, technically, not leave without _her._

She decided to risk it. To take advantage of the situation as much as she could.

"No, you're not a liar." she said tauntingly with narrowed eyes, leaning closer to him, deciding to test his patience, "but you are terrible kisser".

He leaned in, closing the last inch of space between them, their lips brushing against each other, not quite kissing, him smiling against her lips "who's the liar now?".

**NOTE: I wanted Kai to show a bit more "concern" for Bonnie, without changing his dark nature. I think this works well. Please review and let me know xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who read the story so far as well as everyone who wrote a review :-)**

**NOTE : The next chapter will be written back in the "real world". In this chapter, the tension and drama between Kai and Bonnie will increase further.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

_"What the hell are you doing Bonnie?!" _Bonnie's inner voice yelled at her, and she realized what was happening. Kai was sitting next to her on the couch, basically a breath away from kissing her again, and worst of all, she was allowing it, again. This was wrong.

Bonnie lifted her hand, and brought her palm down, hard against Kai's cheek, his head forcefully whipping to the side. She had never slapped anyone in the real world, she never had need to, or wanted too. But this was not the real world, and all bets were off.

Her hand stung from the impact, but there was no time to think about the pain.

She jumped off the couch, almost jumping over Kai. When she got off the couch, she turned around to face Kai, who was clearly shocked, but was indeed still grinning.

Bonnie took one step closer to him, and Kai got up from the couch. The tension between them, went from sexual, to dangerous in seconds.

Kai wasn't grinning anymore. Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw darkness, anger, rage. She didn't see a young man who's family rejected him, she saw a murderer, a psychopath, a killer. Even though she could feel the fear creep up inside her, she stood strong.

"I _don't _have a thing for you! I will _never _have a thing for you! And I will _never ever _help you get out of this place!" Bonnie screamed at him.

Kai's body tensed and he moved closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't back down. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her chin so that she was in Kai's face.

"You will _never _leave this hellhole. I'll make sure of that." She said in a firm cold voice.

Kai didn't say anything. He just continued staring directly at her with those cold, dark, grey blue eyes.

Bonnie walked passed him, slamming her shoulder into his as she did. They both had magic now, and, according to Kai, they could not use it if both of them didn't want to. She left Kai in the living room, walked to Damon's room, her room now, went in, closed and locked the door behind her. She couldn't care less where he was, or what he was going to do next. The most important thing is he was stuck here until she decided otherwise.

Kai stood in the living room, touching his cheek lightly with his hand, _"Very brave little witch... Very brave..." _Kai thought to himself as he walked to the liqueur cabinet to poor himself another glass of gin.

He took a long sip of his drink and his angered thoughts descended into darkness, "You want to play little witch? Fine. Have it your way."

**NOTE: I know this chapter is really short. It actually fits in with the previous chapter, but in the previous chapter I wanted to focus on their sexual tension and chemistry for a moment. In this chapter I wanted to show that even if Bonnie is attracted to Kai, she will never be his puppet. Please review xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS to everyone who is still with me reading the story and THANKS to everyone who took time to write a review xoxo**

**NOTE : Caroline and Damon are keeping each other company at the Salvatore House while Elena and Stefan went to Portland with Alaric to try and find the ascendant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

The air smelled of sweet pancakes and aromatic coffee. Caroline and Damon sat across from each other, enjoying a late morning breakfast .

"You know, I never imagined you making pancakes. I mean, don't get me wrong, they are delicious, it's just that, murderous vampire and pancakes don't really go together." Caroline smiled jokingly at Damon, as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Well, Blondie, perky cheerleader and murderous original hybrid also don't really go together" Damon looked up at her, returning a smile, and a little sarcasm.

Caroline just smiled sarcastically and narrowed her eyes.

Damon continued, smiling yet serious, "Besides, after the four months me and Bonnie spent with that psychopath, I think I lost my appetite for killing people, like, forever."

Caroline couldn't help it. She was so curious. "So, this Kai, Bonnie is still stuck there with him?"

Damon replied "If he hasn't killed her yet, yeah."

Caroline continued "So... He is really _that_ bad?"

Damon again replied "Blondie, _you_ will spend a lifetime trying to fix him. Believe me, he is to crazy to handle, even for you.

Caroline just wanted to know a little more "So, what does he look like?

Oops. Too far. Damon quickly looked up and scrunched his face in a disgusted expression "Really? You went there? He is probably torturing Bonnie as we speak, and you want a hotness evaluation?" He wasn't offended by her questions, just a bit annoyed.

Caroline quickly, in a high pitched voice, replied "I'm just _asking_. I just thought that, you know, Bonnie is hot, and if he is hot, and they are alone in a prison world, I mean, maybe it is not as bad as we think. Besides being stuck in 1994, obviously."

Damon was a bit irritated, but he still replied rather calmly, to his own surprise and Caroline's, "Point A, Bonnie will _never_ be interested in someone as completely crazy as Kai, and Point B, no, it is _exactly_ as bad we think it is. Trust me. We need to get her out of there before he gets his kicks by torturing her."

Caroline noticed Damon's reaction and how he began to tensed up after she mentioned the possibility of Bonnie liking Kai. Caroline carefully proceeded, as she took another sip of her coffee, "You know Damon, if I didn't know you any better, I would say you were jealous".

His head whipped up, looking at Caroline, slightly caught off guard.

Damon shook his head, frowned, and pursed his lips "Jealous? Of Kai? No way in hell."

Caroline didn't say anything, but she tilted her head, smiling and raising both eyebrows as to ask _"really?"_

Damon realized he needed to deactivate the awkwardness that Caroline's accusation left, "If you have to know, Blondie, I am worried. There. I said it. I am worried about her..." his voice dropped to a bit more serious tone "...because I know Kai is going to be pissed when he finds out she doesn't have magic anymore. And then Bonnie will be alone. I won't be there to protect her."

Caroline immediately abandoned any further romantic accusations of Damon and Bonnie, and tried to be there for him like, well, like a friend.

She spoke in a kind voice, "Damon, Bonnie isn't this helpless damsel in distress. She never has been. Since you met her, she has saved you, me, Elena and Stefan how many times? And we are vampires for heaven's sake." Caroline could see Damon considering her words.

Caroline continued "Yes, Bonnie will have to look out for herself until we find a way to get her back. But when have you ever seen Bonnie need help? We are always calling _her_ to help _us_. She will be fine Damon. There is no way that Bonnie Bennett will give up hope. No way."

Damon didn't reply. He just looked at her, and Caroline considered the possibility that Damon might be right. They needed to find a way to get Bonnie back, and fast.

**NOTE: ** **The****re is actually a lot more that I wanted to write in this chapter, but I think to break it down into smaller chapters now and then, might work a bit better. But I will see how it goes. The next chapter will most likely jump back to Kai and Bonnie. Please review xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**FIRSTLY, thanks to each person who is reading this story. Thank you for sticking with me. **

**SECONDLY, thanks to each person who wrote a review. Honestly, thanks to your feedback this story turned out even better than I could have imagined. So thank you so much xoxo**

**NOTE: This is a Bonnie / Kai story after all. So I might focus on them for a chapter or two. ****I think it is time to change the pace a bit, so let's see where it leads us.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie stomped around the room. _"Who the hell does he think he is?!_"

She was so angry at Kai, for everything. For hurting her, for flirting with her, for kissing her, for linking them, for pushing her to her limits.

Every inch of her soul wanted to rip him to pieces, wanted to tear into his skull and vibrate penetrating needles through him, wanted to crush his bones, wanted to suck the oxygen from his lungs, and watch him as he slowly...

"Bonnie!" she yelled at herself. What was she thinking? She hated Kai, and what he did to her, but those thoughts were dark and cruel.

Bonnie was not dark. She was not cruel.

Why was she thinking these things?

She needed to focus.

She walked to the closet, picked out some clothes and got properly dressed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kai wanted to go up to Damon's room and strangle the life out of the Bennett witch, until she agreed to get him the hell out of here.

He stood up and furiously threw his glass against the wall, glass pieces shattering everywhere.

Slowly he turned towards the stairs, and started walking.

He reached the stairs, taking one step at a time, drawing closer and closer to her door.

His heartbeat slowed down to steady stable beat, his fists tightening.

The air went cold around him, his eyes darkened.

He reached the door and reached for the doorknob...

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Bonnie knew the eclipse will be happening shortly.

_"Who gives a crap!" _she fiercely yelled to the empty room.

She walked passed the mirror and saw her reflection in it. Her hair wild, her face flushed, her eyes dark.

_"Who are you?" _she asked the mirror. _"Who the hell are you? Where is the sweet, kind, caring Bonnie Bennett?" _she thought to herself.

_"She died..." _her voice, nearly above a whisper.

She walked towards the mirror, still looking at her reflection.

_"She once again saved someone else, and lost a piece of herself..." _her heart could take no more.

Her soul was tired. Her mind did not want to make any excuses anymore.

She looked at her reflection the the mirror. _"I gave everything... AND NO ONE GIVES A DAMN!" _she psychotically screamed at the mirror, putting her fist through the glass, cracking the image of her reflection, the image of her life, into pieces before her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kai reached for the doorknob. Then he heard glass break.

He heard her strained voice. He heard her desperation. He heard her hope break.

Feeling something stir in him, something unknown, he retracted his hand, turned around and left the door unopened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Bonnie saw her hand, she saw the blood and the cuts. She saw her broken reflection, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

_"Bonnie, don't do this. You are not this person" _she imagined Damon appearing next to her, speaking to her.

She was losing her mind, and her last shred of sanity ripped her free from her dark thoughts.

She quickly turned away from the broken mirror, and headed straight for the door.

She grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Kai heard the door yanked open behind him. He was ready to teach the witch a lesson for her stubbornness.

Then he looked upon her face.

She looked at him with an expression that he had never seen on her face before.

Her soul was... lost. Or close to it.

He saw the tear on her cheek. He saw her hand, full of cuts and glass, blood dripping down her fingers.

She was so vulnerably, he could just reach out his arms and pluck away the last of her hope, and steal her life.

Her eyes, the look in her eyes, the expression on her face, he could clearly see it, telling him _ " I can't do this anymore... Do it Kai... End it... I don't care if I never take another breath again..."_

He looked at her. He lifted his hands and reached for her.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Bonnie knew it was her end.

She would never see her friends again. She would never love again. She would never be used again. She would never have to deny her true feelings again.

She would just be dead.

She closed her eyes, and waited for him to free her soul from this hell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

He took her hand "You should really be more careful. I can't kiss you every time you hurt yourself, unless you want me to" he smiled.

Bonnie opened her eyes, completely out of touch with reality, "What?"

Kai smiled at her "Your hand. It's bleeding. And judging from your lack of bitchy replies, I think we should use the medical aid with this one. You might not be in the right state of mind to heal with magic."

Bonnie lost her thoughts. Her mind, her heart, her body, her soul, were all scattered across the earth, heaven and hell.

Kai led her to the bathroom, and picked her up on the counter so he could inspect her hand.

He took a washcloth and tended to her wounds.

He notice her, looking up at him occasionally, constantly frowning. No, it wasn't quite a frown, it was like she was asking him a question. A question that resembled the word _"Why?" _

"There. All done. Not as good as magic, but you will live. Well, in this place we can't really die, but still." he said with a small smile, still watching her intensely.

Bonnie didn't say anything. Kai was actually unsure of what was going through her mind.

Then the light darkened around them. The sun lost a part of itself, and then another part, and then another, until it was completed eclipsed.

Kai looked at the window, then at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her hand, and then at Kai.

Then she spoke, emotionless, "You're missing the eclipse."

Kai replied with an answer that absolutely ripped Bonnie back to her senses "There will be one again tomorrow."

Bonnie's face lit up. Not with happiness or relief or any other known positive emotion, but with a revelation, that Kai was different.

Different then anyone she has ever known. She could not put this revelation into words, except than... Kai... was... different.

Kai continued staring at her, contemplating his next move.

He brought his hand to her face, and softly touched her cheek with his finger.

She pulled away from him.

Kai didn't seemed affected by it. "You look strained" it was more a sarcastic remark then a general statement of concern, but Kai again considered his options.

He could see Bonnie was on the verge of losing her hope, if she hadn't already. He could see that she wanted out of this hellhole. He could see his opportunity.

He smiled.

"I'm going into town." he said happily, turning around and leaving her on the counter.

"What for?" Bonnie sounded like herself again.

He turned around just as he was about to walk out the room, "we need some fun... Don't do anything I won't do." and with that he left.

**NOTE: I am trying not to write too many ideas into one chapter. I think sometimes when I do that, it loses it's charm. Hope everyone who is still reading my story, is still enjoying it :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY!**

**You are all awesome!**

**NOTE: I'm not going back to the "real world" just yet. I would really like to focus on Bonnie and Kai for now. If I see there is need for a chapter in the real world, I will write it. I just want to dig deep into the Bonnie/Kai relationship at this stage of the story.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie hopped off the counter and turned around, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"You have to keep it together." she told her reflection.

"You have magic, and the ascendant is still here. You can get out. You just need to keep it together. For yourself." she continued.

Her soul didn't allow her mind to wonder further, so she decided to walk to the mirror she had broken, and clean up the mess her breakdown left.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

After a while, the room was cleaned up. No broken glass, nothing laying around, everything neat and tidy.

She felt better. She felt the order restore to her world.

The day was moving on, and the sun was starting to slowly set.

She walked down the stairs, searching for Kai. He still wasn't back from, well, wherever he went.

Not too concerned with his absence, Bonnie walked to the kitchen. The day had been so difficult, so draining, she didn't realize how thirsty she was.

She took a big glass out of the kitchen cupboard, filled it up with water, and ice, and downed the whole thing. It was exotically satisfying.

Just then, she heard the front door open.

She poked her head out of the kitchen, not too much, but just enough to see Kai walking in with grocery bags, and three large white boxes.

Even though Bonnie didn't want to admit it, she was extremely curious.

She decided to come out of the kitchen and investigate what Kai was doing.

She slowly walked to him, but before she knew it, he walked passed her to the kitchen "Hey, you look better. What did you do while I was gone?" he asked friendly, putting down the bags in the kitchen. The white boxes he left on a couch in the living room.

Bonnie frowned and plainly asked "_That's_ why you went into town? You went _shopping_?"

Kai smiled at her, "Well, technically it's not shopping, it's more like stealing. But yeah, pretty much."

Again she frowned "And _why_ did you have the sudden urge to go shopping?"

Kai, still smiling, simply replied "I told you Bon Bon, you looked strained. So I decided to get you some wine. Wine is fun. And, it will help you relax a bit."

Bonnie's face lightened up at the gesture, "Okay, that's … kind of … nice... I guess. But you do realize this house has its own cellar? "

Kai chuckled "Oh, you mean the Salvatore wine collection? Well, I already slept in their beds, no need to raid their wine cellar. Besides, I thought we could have dinner together. I make a mean pasta, and what goes better with wine than pasta?"

Bonnie's inner voice was practically screaming at her not to humor him, but if she was truly honest with herself, a wine and pasta dinner sounded amazing.

Kai observed her closely, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

Bonnie decided not to give him a completely straight answer, so she dodged his question with another question "What's in the boxes?"

Kai walked to the boxes on the couch "Oh yeah, only one is for me, the other two are for you" he picked up the two boxes and gave it to her.

To her own astonishment, she took the boxes from him. "Okay… what I am supposed to do with them?"

Kai winked "take them upstairs to your room, and open them".

It would be a lie if Bonnie told herself she wasn't terrified, yet strangely intrigued by this new development in 1994.

She never thought of Kai as someone who would buy her wine, or cook her dinner for a second time, although the first time in Portland was a bust, and she certainly didn't think that Kai would ever buy her, well, whatever was in the white boxes.

She looked suspiciously at him.

Kai smiled and said "Oh come on Bonnie, just trust me."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

He tilted his head and pursed his lips, making a kind of puppy-dog-face.

_"Yeah…. a puppy who turns into a werewolf and mauls you to death at night _" Bonnie thought to herself, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Kai misinterpreted that as her smiling at him, and he replied "Great."

Bonnie didn't lose her smile, but she did try to hide it. "Alright, but if I find anything weird in those boxes, I will be down here in a matter of seconds to tear your eyes out. Do you understand me?"

Kai just grinned at her and took a comical bow "Of course, my dear lady".

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his gesture and walked up the stairs, with both boxes in hand.

Kai smiled a devilish smile, as he watched her walk up the stairs with the boxes. "This is going to be fun" he thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen to prepare for the nights festivities.

**NOTE: Okay I kind of went another way with this chapter. It is different, but I really hope still entertaining :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Really hope everyone is still enjoying my story :-)**

**Again, thank you to everyone who is reading my story and to everyone who wrote reviews.**

**NOTE: This chapter is different. A little bit "fluffy", although I don't like using _that_ word. **

**Let's just say, it will appear to be a bit more romantic, but appearances can be deceiving.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

Bonnie reached her room, she went in, and put the white boxes down on the bed.

She took a step back, as to observe any visible abnormalities on the boxes. Nothing out of the ordinary, it was just two normal, rather large, white boxes.

She walked two steps to her left, then back to her right, cautiously circling the boxes like a shark noticing an unknown object in the ocean water.

"Well it's not like he can just _kill_ me?" she frustratingly told the room. She stepped closer to the bed, closer to the boxes.

"_Well, I think he can't…" _she thought to herself, as she reached for the top white box.

She picked the top box slowly off of the other one, so that the two boxes were laying side by side.

"Screw it!" she thought to herself and opened the lid of the large white box on the right, leaving the left one untouched.

The first thing she noticed was white crackling paper.

"Okay, not dead yet." she told herself, as she continued to carefully open the crackling paper.

"What?…" her breath was stolen for a moment.

In the box was a beautiful elegant emerald dress, with matching emerald shoes, and a small white jewelry box.

She couldn't help but instantly reach for the smaller jewelry box.

Inside the jewelry box was a simple yet long classy silver necklace with a small green pendant. At closer inspection she noticed the pendant was in the shape of a butterfly.

Bonnie really needed to focus, but to be honest, how could she? Kai might be a psycho, but this was kind of a great feeling. Having someone, even someone as unstable as Kai, buy you a dress and jewelry.

"Okay Bonnie, it's not that great… It's just a dress…" she told herself, denying her excitement.

She reached into the box, pulled out the dress and placed it in front of her, holding it up to the mirror.

It was really a beautiful dress. It was a halter neck dress, with a medium cut in front, actually still quite conservative, and the hem of the dress gently touched her ankles. It was actually gorgeous.

"Well, for a psycho, he kind of has good taste" she told herself, kind of smirking at the thought.

She suddenly stopped and thought "What is the point of this?"

She couldn't believe for one second that Kai would just do something like this because he was bored. No. Kai _never_ did anything just for the fun of it.

Suddenly she remembered, "…he gave me _two_ boxes…"

She turned away from the mirror, staring at the second white box on the bed.

Putting down the emerald green dress, she slowly walked to the unopened box on the bed.

She reached for the box, and lifted the lid...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Kai walked around the kitchen, filling the fridge and cupboards with the groceries he had not yet unpacked.

He had already started cooking, and basically just needed to finish up. Then his thoughts gathered, thinking of the evening's festivities.

He wanted Bonnie on his side with this going home thing. He wanted her to be done with this hellhole. He wanted her to absolutely long for home and her friends, and even Damon… And more aggression and violence towards her, _would not_ do the trick at all.

He needed to try a whole different approach, hence, the idea of dinner together was born.

Given, he wouldn't mind having dinner with the little Bennett witch, she was so much fun to toy with, but tonight would be about one thing, getting her to trust him, or at least, trust _in_ him long enough so that she will get them both out of here.

He was never a romantic. Romance just didn't make any sense to him. What was the point of pretending to be something you are not? What was the point of trying to impress someone with dinners, gifts and dates, and crap like that? Wasn't people supposed to just like each other, or not like each other, and then just go from there? The whole 'relationship' thing sounded like work to him, anyway. He wasn't ever going to change who he was, and he certainly wasn't going to try and impress a girl, who he probably would end up killing anyway, after he had his fun, obviously.

Kai wasn't a romantic, but he was manipulative, selfish and cruel. _Huh…. come to think of it…. isn't that how people are in a relationship?_ _Manipulating their partner for their own cruel and selfish needs… _He amusingly thought to himself, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh, I better go get ready." he suddenly told the kitchen and left for the room that he was staying in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Bonnie lifted the lid of the second white box.

The first thing that caught her attention, was a little note, which read

l

l

l

_We need some fun._

_Pick the one you like best._

_Then meet me in the dining room at 8:00._

_Kai xx_

l

l

l

She picked up the note, still not formulating any clear thoughts.

This box looked different then the first one. There was also crackling paper in it, but this paper was reddish pink. It was actually a really nice color.

She frowned a bit, and continued to open the crackling paper.

"Okay, so the freak bought me two…" and then she was literally speechless.

"Oh my God…" she stated, even more breathless than before, to the room.

It was another dress, but this dress grabbed her utter soul.

It embodied everything she truly was, who she wanted to be... strong, a bit selfish, a bit wicked, a vixen, with a little darkness to her, not taking orders from anyone, being utterly free.

She ran her fingers over the soft silk like material. The color, not quite maroon, not quite red, a dark vibrant color, that could easily be mistaken for black, and yet, never mistaken for it at all.

She picked up the dress, a seductively short dress, that would hug her curvy body perfectly. The dress had beautiful broad lace straps that covered each shoulder slightly, and the cut was perfect for her chest, not v-shaped but a plain horizontal cut, that just showed her cleavage enough to make any man curious.

She saw shoes in the box as well, but these were different from the emerald ones. These were black with edgy diamond studs on them, and they were higher. It was the kind shoes Bonnie Bennett would never have worn in the real world. Not that she could not walk in them, she just never wanted to seem like an attention whore.

Then she saw another small box, also a jewelry box, but his one was a black velvet material.

She carefully opened the small black box, and the last breath in her body was sucked out of her.

In the smaller box, was another necklace, a necklace like she had never seen before.

It was a short necklace, almost like a choker, with nothing but dark diamonds that sparkled seductively as the light changed.

She was so mesmerized, so bewitched, and then her mind suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"WAIT! Just wait a minute!" she said dropping everything on the bed.

"What is this?! Kai is obviously playing some sick twisted game" she told the room.

But what was the game? She honestly had no idea.

She wanted to run out the door, find him, and kick the crap out of him for playing her for a fool with the gorgeous dresses and jewelry.

She stormed to the door, ready to open it and go confront Kai, but then she stopped.

She turned around, and walked to the bed.

Her mind was turning. She had to try and think like Kai.

"Okay, Bonnie. Think about this. Kai didn't mind the eclipse passing today. He was actually quite calm about it. He took care of your hand, expecting nothing in return. He went to get us wine and he is cooking dinner again tonight… What _the hell_ is he up to?" she tried her best to come up with an answer, but she honestly couldn't find one.

"Alright, think of it this way. You are on the verge of losing your mind in this place, Kai can't kill you, technically, and you haven't had a nice dinner in five months. " her mind was already considering his offer.

"I can get dressed in one of these…. dresses" she deliberately _not_ stating how gorgeous they were "go down stairs, have dinner with the maniac, and then if he annoys me, I can just, leave and go to bed. I mean, he can't hurt me now, we both have magic, so it will be an even fight." Yip, her mind was already convincing her body.

"I mean, really, how bad could it be?" she asked herself, looking at the time, and deciding to get ready for her dinner with Kai.

**NOTE: Yeah, I know, it seems a bit fluffy (I still hate that word) but I am actually setting the stage for, what I think, will be a very interesting evening. So please just stick with me. Please review xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

**Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone for writing reviews and for reading my story! You made my first fanfiction experience more than amazing. So thank you xoxo**

**I think it is time to jump down the rabbit hole… So here we go…**

It was about 8pm and the sun had long since set. The night air was cool and fresh.

The dining room table was set with silver cutlery and crystal wine glasses, courtesy of the Salvatore Family.

Kai stood by the glass door of the dining room that led out to the porch, with a glass of bourbon in hand, taking in the night and the forest trees under the moonlight.

He intensely sipped his bourbon, his mind clear of all thoughts and feelings.

Then he heard her. She was walking down the stairs.

Without turning around just yet, he took another sip of his bourbon, staring out at the trees and the night.

The room was dark, softly touched by candlelight.

The only true clear light in the darkness was the moon's glassy rays.

Butterflies scraped against her stomach, her heart beating unsteadily in her chest.

She carefully walked down the stairs, afraid of falling.

She slowly reached the dining room, as he had requested her presence.

He heard her, standing at the door.

She saw his dark clothes, she saw him, staring out at the night.

He took another sip of his bourbon.

She took another breath.

He turned around, and looked upon her.

She saw him turn around, and stare at her. Bonnie felt the butterflies in her stomach scratch and tear at her with their vicious wings.

Kai slowly walked to her, an unfamiliar expression on his face.

Bonnie saw him walk towards her. Her soul was terrified, unsure, excited.

He stood in front of her. He looked at her, starting at the floor, taking in her body, until his eyes reached hers.

Bonnie noticed him take in the sight of her.

A smile appeared on his face and he said "You look beautiful. Where did you get the dress?"

She returned a smile, touched the dark maroon red fabric of her dress, and said in a soft seductive tone "Someone bought it for me. "

Still smiling, Kai answered "Well, he has good taste." He leaned forward, his lips touching her cheek "…besides, I knew you would pick this one…." and kissed her on her cheek.

Bonnie's soul couldn't stop her from smiling.

Kai placed his left hand behind her back, and stretched out his right arm, gesturing her to the table "Shall we?" he charmingly said, and led her to the table.

xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxox

Kai pulled out Bonnies chair, she walked to it, and took a seat.

She noticed he was wearing a black jacket, with dark jeans and black sneakers. He actually was dressed so modern. Not that it actually mattered to her, but he did look very hot.

Kai noticed Bonnie had kept the outfit exactly as he laid it out for her, dark dress, short diamond necklace, and sexy black shoes. The dress hugged her curvy body perfectly.

He took a seat across from her, close enough so that their hands could touch.

He smiled at her, and grabbed a bottle of wine. He opened it and poured them each a glass.

Bonnie was still feeling anxious, and when he placed her glass in front of her, she instantly took the glass in her hand.

"So, what shall we toast to?" he casually asked.

"How about getting out of this hellhole" she replied, without considering her actual words.

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I think I love you. Will you marry me?" Kai stated sarcastically happy.

"Forget it." she coldly answered.

"Forget what? The marriage bit or the getting out bit?" he smiled.

"Both." tilting her head sarcastically, but her voice lacked firmness. Kai noticed.

"Oh, I know," Kai randomly said, very optimistically "to a great evening!" he lifted his glass and waited for her to respond.

A small smile appeared on her face, she lifted her glass, and clinked it against his "Let's see what happens" and she took a sip of her wine, not succeeding in drowning the butterflies that were still scratching at her stomach.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Kai took a deep sip of his wine, and smiled as he looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie felt a touch of warmth on her cheek, and she decided to focus on her surroundings instead.

Kai intensely watched her.

She had to get herself together if she was going to survive this, so she tried to make conversation "How did you know I would pick the dark dress?"

Kai smiled and said "Because I'm awesome".

"Whatever..." Bonnie replied, not really accepting his answer as an actual answer.

"Besides, you look sexy as hell in it…. I bet you would look even sexier out of it" he smirked, and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Oh my God. Is Bonnie Bennett actually laughing?" he toyed.

"Yeah well that was corny." she said through her laughter.

"Hey you can't blame me, I've been stuck in 1994 for about 20 years. My pickup lines are a bit rusty…. Although they seem to work on you" he smiled.

Bonnie just smiled sarcastically "You really think so, huh?"

Kai frowned, smiled and pursed his lips "Prrft, obviously."

She took another sip of her wine. "Well I'm getting hungry, so where is this awesome pasta you promised?"

Kai stood up from his chair "On its way" he smiled and left for the kitchen.

_What are you doing? You are flirting with Kai! Are you insane?! _Bonnie's inner voice yelled at her. She ignored the voice because for once she was actually enjoying herself, and that is all that mattered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

He came back and placed a plate in front of her, and sat down with his own in front of him.

Bonnie could smell heavenly spices, bacon, mushrooms, chicken, peppers, cheese and a white wine cream sauce. Her senses were instantly awoken by the delectable course in front of her.

She tried not to show him how intrigued she was, or how impressed she was by his cooking skills, but he already noticed.

"I told you." he smiled and took a bite of his pasta.

She didn't have the restraint to fight him, so she decided to throw caution to the wind, and just enjoy her meal.

She took first bite, and without wanting to, her eyes closed and she made a very pleasurable sound "Mmmm…. God…."

Kai instantly looked up and smiled naughtily "Well Bonnie, maybe we should skip dinner and go upstairs, since you seem to be in the mood"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. "I'm just really hungry." she stated neutrally.

"Yes I can see that… but for what?" he winked at her.

"You never stop, do you?" she tried to act casual and annoyed.

"Not really, no." he smiled at her and took another sip of his wine.

She just gave a small chuckle and softly said "Jackass."

He heard her, and just smiled.

xoxoxoxoooxoxoxooxox

A few silent moments passed as they enjoyed their dinner, occasionally gazing at each other and exchanging subtle smiles.

Bonnie took another sip of her wine and decided to ask a random question "Were you always like this?"

"You mean this awesome? Yeah." Kai replied, again without actually answering her question.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took another sip of the her wine.

"How about you Bon Bon?" he casually asked.

"What about me?" she said, tilting her head slightly, but not looking at him.

"Were you _always_ thinking of others before thinking of yourself?" he asked cheerily, however there was cold sting behind his words.

"It's called _being a good friend,_ genius" she bluntly stated.

"No, my sexy little vixen, it's called being used" he took another bite of his pasta.

"Don't call me _that_, and no, you are wrong. Friends care about each other and they look out for each other. Not that I would expect you to understand" she coldly stated.

"Nope, that's just a weird concept to me, giving everything and receiving nothing in return." he finished his pasta, and pulled the wine bottle closer. He noticed her lack of response and decided to back off a bit "Oh, sorry, my manners suck. This is not polite dinner conversation, is it?" he didn't sound sincere, and he didn't mean to.

"No, it's not" Bonnie stated coldly, and actually a bit disappointed.

Kai saw her face drop a bit. He stood up and took a step closer to Bonnie, crouching down beside her chair, placing his right hand on the back of her chair, and using the kindest tone of voice he could manage "I'm sorry Bonnie. Really. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just making conversation. Come on, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. Live in the moment. What do you say?"

She looked up from the table, directly at him, "You're such a jackass" she told him.

He smiled and stood up "I know, but at least I have my sexy little vixen here to help me to the path of righteousness" he sat down in his chair and winked at her.

She finished her plate shortly after, deciding to keep an open mind for the rest of the evening.

xoxoxoxooxoxox

"So, now that we had dinner, what should we do now? Maybe we can go skinny dipping at the school? You seem to like going for a swim at night." Kai smiled as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Well, you can stop being a smart-ass, and pour me some more wine" she said, a little more relaxed after she had her first glass of wine.

"Why didn't you say so? Anything for my sexy little vixen" he smiled and filled her glass, and his own as well.

"_Really_? You are going to keep calling me _that_?" she asked, a bit annoyed, but not too concerned about it.

"With you wearing that sexy dress, hell yeah" he said, without any concern either.

Bonnie took a sip of her wine "_You _were the one who picked it out for me, remember?"

Kai took a sip of his wine "Nope, that's not true"

Bonnie raised her voice a bit "Are you _kidding_? _You_ bought this dress so that I could wear it"

Kai leaned forward, closing the gap on the table between them, grinning "Nope. I gave you _two_ dresses to choose from, one boring and one _sexy_ as hell" he kind of took a breath while he said it, pronouncing the "_sexy"_ like a man desperately wanting something, needing something, and his eyes may have rolled up a bit when saying it.

Bonnie didn't want to get into this discussion. Kai picked the dress. End of story.

"Fine, whatever" she said, taking another sip of her wine.

Kai finally stood up, and stretched his hand out to Bonnie "Come on, let's go outside."

Bonnie, without any objection, got up and followed Kai outside to the porch.

xoxoxoxooxoxooox

As they walked outside, Bonnie saw the moonlight, beautifully shining down on the forest trees.

"Wait here..." Kai said, and rushed back in the house.

Bonnie was a bit tipsy from the wine, and didn't mind the fresh air at all. Then she heard music, it was playing softly, but she definitely heard it.

Just then, Kai came out of the house again.

"I thought music might set the mood" he said, smiling.

"For what?" Bonnie asked, a bit curious, and a bit scared.

Kai stretched out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Bonnie's first reaction was "There is _no way_ I am dancing with you" she stated calmly and neutrally.

Kai retracted his hand for a second "O yeah, of course, fun Bonnie didn't come out to play tonight. O well, too bad…" he said with a sad face.

Then he stretched out his hand again and smiled "…or did she?"

Bonnie, against her better judgment, took his hand, and he pulled her close to him.

He was a really good dancer. She was too, not that anyone had ever noticed.

His hand was on her lower back, his other hand gripping her hand softly, yet firmly.

He spun them around a few times, and swayed her body to his bidding.

"You are pretty good at this" Bonnie sincerely complimenting him.

"You're not so bad yourself" he replied.

The next moment, he dipped her, and when he lifted her back up, her chest was pressed up against his, her hair in her face.

The hand on her back, didn't move, but the other hand that was holding her hand, moved to her face, and Kai took the strands of hair out of her face, leaning into her ear, whispering, "Do you want to know how I knew you would pick the dark sexy dress?"

Bonnie wanted to push him away, but her body felt perfect against his, and her curiosity got the best of her. She tried to defuse the situation a bit by replying sarcastically "Because you are awesome?"

Kai smiled against her, and she could feel his lips against her ear, "Because deep down, you are just like me. "

Bonne felt a cold shiver down her back, and she pulled away slightly so that her eyes were staring directly at Kai's , and she softly whispered in a stern voice "I am _nothing_ like you"

Kai leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, "Yes, you are…."

He spun them around slightly, and pulled her closer again, and looked deep into her eyes "You value loyalty above all else... You feel unappreciated by the people you love most… You feel betrayed because they didn't love you the way you loved them… You feel anger towards them and no one understands why..."

Bonnie had no answer. It might have been the wine, or the fact that she was enjoying herself, or, well, she didn't want to consider any other options.

Kai didn't push her any further, he continued to dance with her until the song ended.

When they stopped he looked at her and said "Let's get another drink"

Bonnie played the part he expected of her, "Why? Want to get me drunk?"

Kai grinned "Hell no, you're the sexy little vixen, you can do all the work in that department."

Bonnie actually chuckled a bit and answered "Okay fine, but just one. Just because no one will know, doesn't mean I need to act like a drunken whore"

Kai wanted to say something but Bonnie cut him off "Don't."

Kai shrugged his shoulders and led her back inside.

xoxooxoxooxoxoxoxo

They sat on the couch together, Bonnie actually realizing for the first time during the evening how short the dress really was.

Kai had decided to throw them each a glass of gin, which Bonnie didn't like too much, but she drank it anyway.

In spite of his grand master plan to get Bonnie to trust him, and get back home, he had actually enjoyed the evening. He knew he had to play his cards right from now on until he could get her to take them home. He knew he needed to pretend to be a nice guy, but at that moment he just didn't care too much for plans.

He put his arm behind Bonnie, resting it on the couch behind her.

He turned his body towards her, and said "So why _did you_ pick the sexy dress?"

Bonnie, ignoring the fact that his arm was behind her, tried to reply as soberly as possible "I just liked it more than the other one."

Kai leaned in, placing his other hand on her leg, and whispered in her ear "And you knew I would too?"

Bonnie could feel the butterflies again, scratching at her stomach, and then she realized her body had a few _other_ needs that she would never acknowledge in front of Kai, or anyone else for that matter.

She tried to cut through the bullshit as quickly as possible "I don't care what you like, or what you want."

Kai replied into her ear, "Is that what you tell yourself when you're pressing up against me?"

Bonnie was a bit drunk, she admitted, but this was going down a really bad road really fast. She could feel the darkness in her heart, waking up like a vicious dragon.

She didn't respond to his accusation.

He could see he had gotten under her skin, and rather deeply. At that moment he decided to completely rip her soul to pieces, just for the fun of it. With his lips against her ear, he finally said "…don't worry Bonnie, I'll make sure your first time will be amazing"

Bonnie slapped his hand of her leg and got up as fast as she could "Go to hell!" She yelled at him.

Kai couldn't help himself, it was so fun to toy with her, but he couldn't let her leave like this. He needed to make nice with her and fast.

He grabbed her hand, trying to actually apologize but then something completely unexpected happened…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The dark dragon in Bonnie's heart had awoken, and it was seething mad and ready to kill.

When she felt his hand grip her wrist, she turned around and suddenly pounced. Suddenly, before she could think clearly, she was straddling him, her legs on both sides of him.

He was so unprepared for what was happening, but there was no way he was going to stop her now. He had never seen her like this. She was straddling him, he could see her black lace underwear seducing his eyes from under her short dress, and he realized his jeans suddenly felt a lot tighter than they originally did.

She placed her one hand around his throat, gripping it tightly, and the other one on his chest, and said through gritted teeth, "You are really starting to piss me off! Malachai!", grinding her lower body into his lap. She has never in her life felt this way, strong, powerful, sexy, dangerous, all at once. She loved it.

After hearing his full name, the name he absolutely despised, he suddenly lost all his sanity. "Don't call me that", he said in a dangerous tone, grabbing her thighs and pressing his fingers deep into her soft skin, leaving instant bruises along her inner legs.

She grinded her body harder into his, gripping his throat even tighter, "Or what? You're going to kill me? I'd love to see you try handsome." she said in a seductive tone, bringing her lips intensely closer to his.

Kai was angry as hell, but a part of him loved _this_ Bonnie, this dark sexy goddess, who was basically choking and grinding into him at the same time. A part of him just wanted to take her there on the couch. He wanted to make her scream out in pain, he wanted to take all of her for himself.

Then a small shred of sanity returned to him, as she was clenching his throat, and he realized that he was rapidly losing any chance he had of getting out of this place. He instantly took control of his anger, of his need, of his lust, of his desire.

Kai looked at her with a darkness in his eyes, a devilish look filled with anger, lust and mischief, and he grinned at her. She slightly loosened her grip on his neck, just enough for his one hand to leave her thigh, the other one still gripping her skin tightly, and snake in between them, slowly and seductively passing over her breasts, finding the back of her head.

With a tender force he pulled her in closer, with a devilish smile on his face, and he whispered seductively in her ear "What would Damon think of you _now_? "

Bonnie's whole body shut down at his words, realizing what she was doing. Acting like, well, she didn't know.

She got off him as quickly as she could, and took a lot of steps backwards, away from him.

Kai stood up from the couch and walked towards her, carefully. "Ah Bonnie, you can't leave a guy hanging…."

Bonnie felt dirty, she felt ashamed "get away from me!" she said in a threatening voice.

He continued to walk to her, slowly and carefully, finally reaching her.

He gently took her chin in his hand and said softly and tenderly "You see Bonnie, this place is bringing out the darkness inside your heart…. I don't want that to happen to you…. I don't want to hurt you anymore… I want you to be happy… Take us home Bonnie…"

She lifted her head, and he saw she was gone, her soul was lost, tears streamed down her face, and she answered hopelessly "…Alright..."

He looked at her, in that moment he felt an emotion, an emotion similar to gratitude, or maybe even fondness, and he leaned forward, bringing her lips to his, whispering "…sexy little vixen…" against her mouth, and placing a soft tender kiss on her full luscious lips.

**Holy crap! This came out of nowhere. Let's hear what you guys think. Please review :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

**FIRSTLY to everyone who is still reading my story, thank you so much!**

**SECONDLY to everyone who wrote a review, you are amazing!**

**To be perfectly honest, when I started writing this fanfic, it was supposed to be 3 chapters long, at best. But then everyone started leaving these awesome reviews, and I just couldn't stop at Chapter number 3. So thanks to EVERYONE. You really pushed me to dig deeper into my writing skills.**

**NOTE: At the end of the previous chapter, I had an ending in mind for the story, but now I feel I would like to go in a different direction. Not really sure how, or what, but I am positive that I will figure it out in some way.**

**I also think that I want to continue with the theme of darkness.**

**Things have been too civilized between Bonnie and Kai, it is time unleash hell.**

**So here goes.**

The moon was high in the night sky. It was almost midnight and a light breeze blew through the trees.

Bonnie pulled away from Kai, feeling her heart and conscience weigh her down as she realized she had allowed him to kiss her, yet again.

She looked at him, staring deep into his sadistic yet beautiful eyes, not understanding in the slightest, why she was drawn to him.

He was sadistic, unpredictable, ruthless, psychotic... but he was free, and he made life seem so much fun. No worries or responsibilities, no obligations or fears, just him, his life, and his needs. Was that really _so_ bad?

Kai's hand was still holding Bonnie's chin and he saw she was giving in to him, even if she didn't want to.

Her strength was broken, her willpower to fight him was weak, at least for the moment.

He realized in that moment that, if he wanted to, he could make her do anything he wanted. Wasn't that a _deliciously wicked_ thought? He grinned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Bonnie took a step back to get some distance between the two of them.

She looked directly at Kai, her eyes puffy from the recent tears, but a dark hidden aggression lurked behind them, an aggression that Kai deliberately decided to ignore.

She spoke in a low cold, yet questioning, voice "What are you _doing_?"

Kai tilted his head, not moving from where he was standing. "What do you mean?" he answered coyly.

Bonnie took a step forward and pushed up against Kai, but not intimately, no, aggressively, "If you don't stop with these sick games, I swear to God I'll.." she warned in a harsh low voice, but Kai cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"You'll straddle me again?" he smiled as he saw her slightly look away from him.

"I have to admit Bon bon, that was freaking hot, and so un-Bonnie-like." Kai grinned sadistically and lowered his head so that their noses were touching, sinisterly looking down at the Bennett witch. His whole body was tensing up at their close proximity.

Bonnie did not back down. She lifted her chin slightly "...I'll tear your throat out" she answered through gritted teeth.

Kai smiled a narrow smile at her, unable to decide if her constant mood swings were starting to piss him off, or, if they were making him want to take the little Bennett witch and make her scream out his name in pain and pleasure.

"Mmm I like it when a girl talks dirty… " he said in a seductive voice, giving her a naughty smile.

Kai could see her struggling to keep her emotions of desire and anger separate.

Bonnie moved back slightly.

Kai lifted his right hand, and slightly traced his finger over her collarbone, his eyes following the path his finger drew.

He heard her breathing speed up just a bit.

He leaned in against her ear, again closing the gap between them "You know why I like you Bon Bon?... You're like a sexy little windup toy... I pull the right strings, and you do whatever I want you to... It's actually quite sad."

Bonnie tried to slap him across his face, but this time, he caught her hand before it made contact.

She was actually surprised at his quick reflex.

Kai gripped her hand tightly, and pulled her even closer to him, "Don't be a naughty girl… Otherwise I will have to _punish_ you…"

Bonnie pulled her hand out of Kai's tight grip "You can drop dead you psychotic bastard."

Kai actually chuckled at her comment and replied, "It's actually really amusing how you try and fight it. It makes the game so much more fun."

She turned around, walking as fast as she could, trying to leave the room, and most importantly, to get out of this dress he bought her, but Kai's words stopped her "Weird how you never acted like this when Damon was around. Maybe the two of you just didn't have enough sexual chemistry to get you in such a feisty mood…. No wait, you had _no_ sexual chemistry… To tell you the truth Bon bon, I _don't_ think sexy little vixen is Damon's type… Sorry beautiful... I guess you two won't be dating anytime soon" he said sarcastically.

Bonnie's stomach turned and her heart iced over.

She instantly reacted by taking off her beautiful black shoes, and throwing them at Kai "You are such a jerk!"

He casually just ducked out of the way and suddenly he had her back pushed up against the wall, his hands on her hips.

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it only caused more friction between their bodies.

Kai pressed harder into her, feeling her every breath as her chest heaved up and down "You know Bon bon, this love-hate-sexual-tension thing between us is kind of getting old. Don't get me wrong, it's super fun, but…" he leaned in next to her ear and said in a low dark voice "…isn't it about time I scratched that itch for you… Come on, no one will know…"

She turned her head, so that she could look directly at him.

She felt the darkness in herself rise up.

She stared deep into his eyes, challenging him and said coldly "...I dare you..."

A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face and he brought his lips to hers, but he didn't kiss her, and replied just as coldly as she did "Don't tempt me…. my sexy little vixen... because this time I will do _so much more_ than just _bite_ you…"

She had enough of his crap.

She lifted her one arm up and over, and elbowed Kai in the face.

He turned away from her, bending over, seeing a few drops of blood leave his nose and drip on the floor.

Then he stood up straight again… "That was a stupid mistake Bonnie. You are definitely going to pay for that" he said as a few drops of blood was still slightly coming out of his nose.

Bonnie replied "No Kai…. you are."

She lifted her right hand, and from deep inside her, she could feel the dark magic erupt and flow through her vanes, her muscles tensed and her eyes darkened.

She could feel her soul come to life like it did when she was using 'expression' as her source of magic.

With her outstretched hand, making the shape of a five pointed star, she picked Kai up high in the air, without any effort, or fear of repercussions, and she slammed him hard against the wall.

"You think I'm afraid of you?! I took down werewolves, an all powerful immortal warlock, original vampires! And you aren't half as strong as they were! I am not afraid of you Malachai!" she yelled at Kai, as she was throwing him across the room.

He fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

Then he looked up at her, coldly and viciously, and yet surprised that she figured out the little loophole of their linking spell, and lifted his hand to retaliate, but Bonnie was way ahead of him.

She turned her outstretched hand, downwards and curled her fingers so that it resembled a claw, and started to break every bone in Kai's body.

"I warned you Kai." she said through gritted teeth, seeing him in pain. "And the funny thing is, you thought I wouldn't know! You thought I wouldn't know that the linking spell won't stop us from using magic against each other… I'm a Bennett witch you freak! You used a _Bennett_ spell!" she yelled.

She felt her power, she felt the darkness, she felt the small trace of fear creeping up inside Kai, and she gave a wicked smile, feeding of his reaction.

Kai heard his own bones crack, and quickly decided to use a more cunning, and pathetic, tactic.

"Bonnie... you're killing me..." he said, trying his best to shut off the pain and to sound helpless, although he actually wasn't helpless at all, or at least that is what he told himself.

Bonnie ignored him as she felt the power course through her.

Kai looked up at her, winds were fiercely ripping the room apart, and he smiled.

Bonnie noticed his smile and asked in a low voice "What's so funny?"

"You were right… You are _nothing_ like me... you're so... much... _worse_..." he said, actually managing a grin under the circumstances.

Bonnie stopped. All her magic stopped and the room became still again.

Kai steadied himself on his arms.

If he didn't get out of here soon, he and Bonnie would kill each other in a way that neither of them would come back to life.

The moment she hesitated, Kai took his opportunity, stretched out his hand, and allowed the magic inside him to forcefully throw Bonnie against the other wall, and she landed hard on the floor.

Being physically more vulnerable than Kai, she did not recover from her fall as quickly as he did.

It gave him time to get to her and kneel down in front of her.

She looked up at him, trying to focus her vision.

He stretched out his arms, and gripped her throat tightly with both hands.

The next thing she knew, her back was on the floor.

She did not feel his hands on her throat anymore, but she felt his chest against hers, his body was on top of hers.

He suddenly had both her arms pinned above her head and his body was pinning hers to the floor.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

Then he spoke "I think you misunderstood me Bonnie. I like you... I like to play with you, I admit it, but that doesn't mean I really care if you live or die" he said coldly and then his voice changed to happy again "But, I think we've had our fun, and it's time to go home."

Then Bonnie felt something in his jeans pocket, something round and hard, something metal.

He kept his one hand on her wrists, still pinning her arms, and the other hand reached down, running down her cheek, her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, till it reached his jeans pocket, and he pulled out the ascendant.

When he showed the ascendant to her, she gritted through her teeth "I won't help you"

Kai darkly sarcastic replied "Yes you will"

Bonnie smiled sarcastically "You can't _make_ me…"

Kai pressed his full body weight down onto her small body, and he whispered into her ear "I don't have to…"

Kai could see she was considering his words.

Kai continued "You want to know _why_ Bon bon?" he continued to whisper in her ear.

Bonnie gave a slight nod.

Kai pressed his lips against her cheek "Because, although you find me wickedly handsome, the truth is, you never wanted to be stuck in this place. You don't want to spend each second of each day with me. You don't want to wake up in this world, alone, everyday, left here to rot... forever. You want to go home Bonnie. We both do…"

Bonnie tried to find any voice of reasoning inside her, but it was no use.

The only voice she heard, was the darkness inside her "_…it is not you problem Bonnie... If Kai wants to kill his entire family…. let him… Let him tear out their throats… their hearts… At least he is honest about his attentions…. Not like your 'so called' friends… They left you here… Damon left you here…. They don't care…. They NEVER did…. just as long as you did what they wanted…. Take yourself home Bonnie… Take both of you home…" _

Bonnie managed to get one of her arms free, and with it she grabbed Kai's hand, which was holding the ascendant.

Kai hesitated for a moment, "It won't work without the eclipse…"

Bonnie cut him off and said darkly, with a hint of seduction "Yes, it will... Let's go home…"

Kai returned a darks smile.

Bonnie pulled him down towards her, and kissed him passionately.

They got lost in each other, laying on the floor, in each other's arms, sharing the magic that flowed through both of them….

Suddenly the air was cold, the sounds of the forest were clear.

Bonnie felt something cold and wet on her back.

Kai felt wind brush against his face.

They both opened their eyes, seeing graves around them.

They were in a graveyard, a graveyard with headstones. Headstones that read 2012.

They looked at each other and took in the moment of intimacy between them, knowing that their time together was over, realizing that they were free at last, realizing... that they were back home.

**NOTE: I really hope this chapter made sense. I honestly kind of struggled with writing _really dark_ Bonnie (while still trying to keep her in character), Kai physically 'assaulting' Bonnie, and Bonnie basically kicking the crap out of Kai and enjoying it. It is a weird dynamic. So I really hope it kind of worked. Let me know xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you to everyone who is still following the progress of my story :-)**

**I know it took a bit longer this time for me to update, but I was contemplating what should happen next. **

**My original idea was to end the story at the moment Bonnie and Kai escaped the prison world and got back to the present, because I thought it would be a nice ending for my first fanfiction.**

**However after receiving such wonderful reviews I have decided to continue with the story. Let us say, kind of like Part 2.**

**SO BASICALLY PART 1 : Bonnie and Kai stuck in 1994 (after Damon left)**

**AND NOW PART 2 : Bonnie and Kai back in 2014 (after they left 1994)**

**I actually think the original Title "1994 after he left" still works nicely. Just a random thought.**

**NOTE: In this chapter, _someone_ makes an appearance that was killed off in the TV show. I absolutely loved this character on the show, and I actually (respectfully) disagree with the writers killing this character. **

x

x

x

The light of the full moon covered the entire graveyard.

The night was cool and the wind blew through the gravestones.

Kai still felt Bonnie's tiny body under his own. For a moment he couldn't focus on anything else, but on the fact that he was no longer a prisoner in the hell his family had condemned him to.

Kai looked down at Bonnie, the little stubborn Bennett witch, who had, after all her fighting, actually brought him back… And he had no use for her anymore…

Bonnie reverted back to her defences "Could you get off me now?!"

Kai smiled at her, and stood up, stretching out his hand to help Bonnie up. She swatted his hand away and got up herself.

"I was actually trying to be a gentleman… No matter…. I think I'll just kill you now…" and Kai grabbed Bonnie's throat and slammed her hard against a nearby tree.

Bonnie kind of expected Kai to do something like this the moment they got back, but she was still slightly caught off guard. Her temper flared and her defenses came up like cold hard steel "What _the hell?! _I got you out of that prison and _this _is how you thank me?!" she yelled at him with the air she still had in her lungs.

"Sorry Bon bon, I got what I wanted. No need to keep you around anymore…" clenching her throat tighter and suddenly smiling "Ah… this reminds me when you were straddling me on the coach and you had your hand around my throat… Damn that was sexy…

"You're disgusting…" Bonnie choked out, grabbing hold of Kai's writs, trying to get him to release his grip on her.

Kai wasn't affected by her comment, yet, he felt the need to retaliate.

He gripped her throat even tighter and said in a calm mischievous tone "Oh Bonnie, you and I both know that if we had stayed a second longer in that world, we would've ended up in Damon's bed, and you would be yelling out my name this very second… It would have been _so_ hot... O well, time for you to die." He leaned in closer till Bonnie could feel his breath on her skin "…and in this world there is no coming back... This time, you die for good…."

Bonnie tried with all her strength to summon her magic, but her mind could only focus on Kai's hands on her throat, blocking her windpipe, stealing the air from her lungs.

_Would dying be so bad?... _she suddenly thought. _No one is coming to save you Bonnie… They don't even know you are back… Do they really even care?... _Bonnie's inner voice was robbing her of her strength to fight Kai, was convincing her that it would be better if she died, here against this tree, at the hands of a psychotic murdering warlock who killed his entire family, a warlock who would continue to kill who he wanted when he wanted, a warlock that she hated, a warlock that brought out a dark side in her… a side, against her better judgement and will, she loved.

In a strange way, Kai made her who she wanted to be, so would it really be so bad to die at his hands? To die at the hands of a man who pushed you to embrace all of who you truly are? To die at the hands of a man, who you loved? Not loved for who he _was_, never, but loved him for who he _made you_…

Then Bonnie gave up the fight, she felt the last ounces of breath start to leave her, she felt her eyes start to close and she looked up at the full moon, one last time before…

"I would say take your hands off her, but… I think I will rip you to pieces instead, just for the fun of it…" Bonnie heard a voluptuous seductive voice slice through the night air.

Bonnie quickly opened her eyes with all the strength she had left.

Kai turned his head eagerly to look at the person so bravely and stupidly interrupting his first act of revenge in the real world.

Bonnie tried to focus her blurry vision, and she managed to see black boots, dark jeans and beautiful long brown hair, and with the remaining breath in her she said, "Elena?"

Kai replied "Oh, so _this_ is the girl Damon was so _pathetically _and_ constantly_ obsessing over?" loosening his grip a little on Bonnie's throat, enough to allow her to breath more deeply and regain her sight fully. At that exact moment, Bonnie regained her thoughts and she instantly noticed a few extra details of 'Elena' she hadn't before… Long silver earrings, a daylight bracelet on her arm, a voluptuous cleavage covered by a leather jacket…

'Elena' tilted her head and smiled wickedly, and replied to Kai's question "…Not _exactly_…"

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit, and she couldn't help the little glimmer of hope, and fear, creeping up in her soul, as the name left her lips "…Katherine."

**NOTES: **

**Firstly, in my story, Katherine Pierce is alive, and she is still a vampire (she never drank the cure and the whole Silas story played out without Katherine dying or becoming human). She was my absolute favourite character and I decided to write her into my story because I think it would be fun to explore how she would react to the Kai craziness. **

**Secondly, I know this is a very very short chapter, but I wanted to hear what you guys thought before I continued, and if you thought whether or not Katherine could work in this story. So please review and let me know xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Vampire Diaries.**

**Hi guys! I had a few more ideas to write down today. So here is the next chapter. **

**I love Katherine, so I decided to keep her in the story an****d I think it will present an interesting dynamic between all the characters and situations.**

**So let's see if this works.**

x

x

x

Kai looked at this young woman, who was smiling devilishly at him, and he looked at Bonnie, her face relieved yet terrified, and he instantly realized that there was history here that he knew nothing about, and it kind of annoyed him more than he would ever admit.

"Okay wait a second. You are _who_ now? Elena or Katherine? And I assume you two look identical or Bonnie lost more oxygen than I thought".

Katherine just smiled.

Bonnie, still in Kai's grip, answered him "She's Elena's doppelgänger".

Kai kept his hold on Bonnie, and replied sarcastically, "Doppelgänger? Seriously?"

Katherine walked closer "Actually, Elena is _my _doppelgänger. I'm much prettier. Anyway, its basically a creepy witch revenge trick. Long story… The _better_ question is_ who are you?_"

Bonnie annoyedly protested "He is a psycho witch who murdered his entire family so just kill him already!"

Kai tightened his grip on Bonnie again, and looked as Katherine stepped closer to him, "Now now Bonnie, don't be rude." pressing his lips against her cheek, and then pulling away just a bit to answer Katherine.

"I'm Kai, and I was just about to kill your friend. But if you give me a second I can take care of you afterwards. I mean, it is going to be totally painful and brutal, but hey, nothing personal… Just helping out one of Bonnie's friends."

"Are you _joking_?" Katherine asked, quite amused, yet extremely annoyed that this moron didn't have any idea who he was talking to.

"Firstly, me and Bonnie, more acquaintances than friends, we hate each other actually, and secondly, if you don't let go of her _now_ I am really going to have to tear your arm off. You see I can't have you kill her. It would sit really badly with people I am trying to keep on my side. And most importantly," her voice changed ever so slightly deeper and more seductive as she took another step closer to him "I'm _Katherine Pierce_. And the only reason you are still breathing is because I might still have use for you" she intensely stated under her full dark red lips.

Bonnie was getting irritated with this whole situation and she suddenly realized that Kai was paying more attention to Katherine than to actually keeping her body pinned to the tree. Bonnie summoned her magic from deep inside and violently pushed Kai off of her with the full force of her magic.

Kai flew through the air and his back hit one of the trees. He fell to the ground.

Katherine was actually kind of impressed with the little witch's display of power.

"Didn't you kind of _lose_ your powers when you became the anchor?" Katherine smirked.

Bonnie, without knowing why she did it, grabbed Katherine's arm and said "Come on, we need to leave."

Bonnie headed for the road that ran passed the front gate of the graveyard, pulling Katherine behind her like a small child.

Katherine unenthusiastically followed the little witch, and as she did, she noticed Bonnie's raunchy sexy outfit, the one Bonnie was still wearing since her departure from the prison world, the same night she and Kai had dinner together.

"Look who turned out to be a bad girl after all. Sexy dress Bon Bon. Were you planning on seducing your psycho witch who was pinning you against the tree?" Katherine commented in a sassy yet taunting tone of voice.

Bonnie kept walking forward, passing the gravestones and trees, but she quickly glanced back over her shoulder at Katherine and replied, "What?! No! I'm not like you! This is just something Kai wanted me to wear…" realizing how suspicious it actually sounded.

Katherine smiled "You got dressed up for a psycho witch who murdered his entire family? Bonnie, the shame! You're beginning to act like Caroline, although I have to admit I will never know what Klaus saw in her…. And can you _stop_ pulling me! I can walk on my own you know." Katherine pulled her arm out of Bonnie's grip.

Bonnie stopped and turned around, "We need to get out of here before Kai catches up. We need to tell Damon he is back in the real world. He is dangerous."

Katherine pursed her lips and said "He sounds kind of fun. I mean, he did get sweet, innocent, little Bonnie Bennett to dress like a total slut."

Bonnie felt a small sting in her stomach, which almost seemed like a hint of jealousy, although Bonnie shook that thought off as quickly as possible, and she retaliated "You mean like you?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes, but still gave Bonnie a wicked smile "Exactly."

Bonnie actually wanted to chuckle, but this was no time to laugh or joke around. "Listen, I know you like to _think_ you are untouchable…" Bonnie started.

"Of course I am" Katherine commented.

"…But, Kai is a witch, a warlock actually, and a really dangerous one at that. And I don't care if he kills you, but I will care if he kills me, and right now you are my best option." Bonnie turned around again, grabbing Katherine's wrist again, and walking as fast as she could to the road up ahead.

Suddenly Bonnie was pushed back slightly, as if an invisible wall was stopping her.

Katherine frowned "If he is so dangerous, why are you stopping?

Bonnie tried her best, but she couldn't move any further. "I can't move."

"What do you mean you can't move?" Katherine stated confused, and a bit annoyed, again not really concerned about Bonnie, but concerned for her own need to bring the witch safely back to the Salvatores and getting a free pass for any future indiscretions.

Then Bonnie realized. "That son of a _bitch_! He _changed_ the spell! He changed the _damn_ spell!"

Katherine walked right up to Bonnie "What spell?"

Bonnie practically yelled into the night "When we kissed! He used the transferal of magic that transpired between us to change the damn spell!"

Katherine randomly smiled, a bit shocked "Kissed? Bonnie Bennett, you really _have_ turned into a _bad_ girl. Making out with the psycho witch boy. My, my, what would little Gilbert think of you?"

Bonnie couldn't believe Katherine would bring that up in a time like this, and she felt the slightest bit of warmth spread across her cheeks.

"Did you sleep with him? Was he any good?" Katherine asked curiously, smiling teasingly at Bonnie.

Bonnie tried her best to dodge the subject, but ended up spilling the weird beans "We slept together once, as in literally sleeping. I had no choice. He just kind of appeared in my bed one night. We might have kissed a few times but it didn't mean anything! And we stabbed each other a few times, and lately we throw each other around with dark magic. That enough _gossip_ for one night?" she annoying stated.

Katherine smiled and replied "I'm impressed Bon bon."

Bonnie replied "Dear God, please stop calling me _that_."

Katherine decided to stop with her questions, at least for the moment. "Alright. So what did _prince charming_ change about the spell?"

Bonnie started to explain… "He originally linked our magic, to stop me from leaving that hell without him. Then after I brought us back, he must have changed the spell so that we are now physically linked…"

"Very good Bonnie" Kai's voice came out of the darkness.

Katherine was getting really annoyed with this brat "Okay, I'm bored".

Katherine's fierce fangs dropped down, and her eyes darkened, her vanes clearly showing on her beautiful skin, and she vamped over to Kai, but before she could break his neck, she felt something hard pierce her stomach.

She looked down, and saw Kai's hand, holding a tree branch, that was currently lodged into her stomach. She struggled for air, and dropped down to her knees.

Kai bent down a little and said in a sadistic amused voice, smiling, "You vampires are so predictable. It is actually really pathetic. You're supposed to be immortal, but a small piece of wood can kill you" He chuckled a bit, placed both his hands on either side of Katherine's face, and snapped her neck. "Sorry beautiful, sexy vampire slut is really not my type…. Well actually it is, but my favourite is sexy little witches" he looked up at Bonnie, and winked.

Bonnie was startled, and terrified. Katherine kind of got her out of this mess, temporarily at least, so what was she going to do now.

Kai smiled as he looked down at Katherine's body, "Huh, I like her…So feisty. Well, pretty dead now, but still feisty."

He walked to Bonnie, and her inner strength found her again "So _what_ now Malachai?" she tested him again, but she had to, she had to find out what was his game plan.

Kai, walking towards Bonnie, again flinched at the use of his full name "You really like to get on my bad side, don't you, you… What was the phrase your friend used? O yeah, bad girl, who made out with a psycho witch boy. Although 'boy' sounds a bit young, I mean I'm 22 for heaven's sake… Well actually 40 in this time… Anyway, let's get this over with."

This time Bonnie didn't move a muscle. She stood her ground.

Kai stood right in front of her.

Their noses were touching and Bonnie said "Come on handsome, give it your best shot."

Kai smiled wickedly at her "Oh Bonnie, this is not the right time to act all brave."

Bonnie replied "Oh really? Because I think you're _full of it._ I think you get off on torturing me because you have some sick twisted idea of what a girl wants. If we are linked, like I know we are now, then you can't kill me without you dying as well… So go for it tough guy. Do… your…. worst."

Kai grabbed her hips with both his hands and pulled her closer to him, his lips touching hers, whispering "I couldn't care less what you want. I can kill you now without thinking twice about it…" Then he pulled away a bit and loosened his grip on her hips, then in a happier tone he continued "But… after meeting your friend I decided to go with my original plan."

Bonnie gripped his shirt with both hands, and pulled him closer to her, closing the gap between them once again "Which was _what_ exactly?" she gritted through her teeth.

Kai smiled and answered her question "You were right, I used the magic you generated when we came back, well the magic _we _generated, more accurately, and I changed the linking spell. I don't have magic anymore, but I have _you _linked to_ me_… and whenever I need magic, at least for now, I will just drain it from you, since you won't be able to leave my side until I say so."

Bonnie gritted through her teeth "You can go _back_ to _hell_"

Kai smiled at her, always so predictable, lowering his head a bit, tilting it, "Well if _I_ go back _your_ coming with me, since we are now _physically_ linked" he smiled an evil innocent smile and winked.

Bonnie let go of his shirt, he let go of her hips, giving them both a little more space.

She turned around and took a few steps away from him, breathing in the night air, fighting all her emotions that were slowly starting to creep up.

For a moment, she glanced at Katherine's body. Then she decided to use this situation to her advantage, like Katherine would.

She turned around, facing Kai, "Okay. What do you want Kai?" she asked neutrally.

Kai innocently smiled and replied "I want to kill the rest of the Gemini Coven, and to accomplish that I will need magic. And since you are the only witch at my disposal, I linked us so that I can keep an eye on you, and to have accessible magic when I need it."

Bonnie dug a little deeper "So, if you need me for my magic, why did you just try to kill me?"

Kai pretended to look shocked, and stepped closer to Bonnie "Bon bon, I didn't want to kill you. Like you said, I get off on torturing you… It's like our foreplay", he could see her eyes wondering, trying to avoid his words and his stare. He took another step closer to her.

Then Bonnie looked up again, and continued, "So you linked us, so that you could have access to magic... But I can do magic without you now, and you could kill me anytime you want." Kai wasn't sure where she was going with this, and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't either.

Her dark side started to take over.

She walked up to Kai, pressed her chest against his and asked "Then just kill me and take the magic. That's what you _really_ want to do, isn't it?"

Kai had to admire Bonnie's spirit, not to mention her beautiful curvy body and her dark side that was taking more control of her soul every day.

That prison world had to have had a much bigger effect on her than anyone had realized.

Kai brought his hand up to her cheek "Bonnie, why would I kill you, you're just so much fun" he said in a charming voice, and then his tone of voice again changed to a more uplifting tone "Besides, I know _nothing_ of this world. And you do. So who better to get me up to speed, then my sexy little vixen?"

Bonnie had to be smart. She desperately tried to ignore the nickname he gave her and focused on the matter at hand "How about we make a deal?"

Kai leaned closer to her, grinning "Oh, that sounds interesting Bon Bon. What kind of deal?"

Bonnie again, had no idea what she was doing, but she had to try and control Kai as much as possible before he unleashed hell on this earth.

"I will help you get up to speed with everything in this time, and I won't fight you on what you feel you need to do to your family or your coven, in exchange for you leaving my magic, and my loved ones, alone." Bonnie stated firmly, but not coldly.

Kai tilted his head "Your loved ones? You mean your friends who didn't care to rescue you from that hell hole?"

His words slit through her soul like razors, and Kai knew it.

She tried to keep her emotions down, and she succeeded "Yes them. ALL of them."

Kai thought for a moment, and answered "Alright, I will leave your so called _loved ones _alone, I won't touch them. But…. I still need your magic... Otherwise I will kill everyone you love, and just find another way"

Bonnie didn't have much to bargain with. "Give me a few days to figure something out."

Kai took a step back and considered her offer. "Fine, I will give you a few days, but I won't lift the spell. For the next few days you will be linked to me until you find me a way to access magic, and I will leave your friends and family alone. Deal?"

Neither one of them had noticed that Katherine had already woken and that she had been listening to every word of their conversation. Katherine decided to 'play dead' a little while longer. Besides, Bonnie was still alive, a bit uncomfortable and way out of her element, but still alive, so that was enough for now. Not that Katherine was really concerned about the vampire-hating Bennett witch, but she didn't know how unpredictable this new psycho was, and she knew that if she allowed Bonnie to die on her watch, Stefan would hate her, again, and she didn't want that. She didn't care if others hated her, but not Stefan.

Bonnie nodded her head "Deal."

Kai smiled, and asked "So, we need a place to stay for a few days."

Bonnie didn't want to, but she needed to play nice with him, at least until she figured out this whole thing, and answered him, "Well I would suggest my house, but it is _in_ Mystic Falls, which is currently a magic free zone, and I don't want you running around murdering people out of boredom. So that won't work…" then Bonnie thought of Elena and Caroline and how they always had sleepovers at each other's houses, then it hit her, "I now where we can stay. Come on."

Kai smiled and said "Lead the way Bon Bon."

Bonnie turned around and left the graveyard, Kai following close behind.

Katherine finally opened her eyes and stood up, pulling the branch out of her stomach. _"God he is so creepy… Where are you taking him Bon Bon?... There is no way you are taking him to the Salvatore House… No… You won't risk dear old useless Elena or annoyingly optimistic Caroline getting hurt… And you won't let him kill the people in the town, especially not with hunky Matt or brat Jeremy there… And douchebag Tyler's house is in the middle of Mystic Falls… And the witch spirits might still be angry with you so you won't risk taking a psychotic warlock to the place they burnt all the witch ancestors…" _ and then it suddenly occurred to her.

"You sneaky little _witch._ I know _exactly_ where you are taking him…" Katherine said out load to the gravestones.

She turned around and vamped off in the direction of the one place outside of Mystic Falls she _absolutely_ avoided since _they_ came into town….

**NOTE: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long because I still think it is better to stick with a few key elements per chapter. But please review and let me know xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries... **

**Again, thank you to the people who wrote reviews! Love you guys! And to everyone who is still reading my story, you are awesome!**

**So, now that we are back in the real world, I will have to at least mention what is going on with the other characters. **

**I will go back to Bonnie and Kai in the next chapter.**

**In this chapter, I want to touch on Katherine's emotions and feelings, and then I want to briefly include Damon, and maybe some of the other characters. Just to mix a up for a second.**

**I will keep this chapter as short as possible because I know this is originally a Bonnie/Kai fanfic, but I need to go back to Damon, because I actually have something special in mind for future chapters, and I need to set the groundwork for it.**

**Hope you enjoy xoxo**

**x**

**x**

Katherine ran through the forest until she finally came to her destination.

She stopped, still out of sight, remaining in the darkness of the night and the trees, and she looked at the beautiful mansion, the same mansion that was owned by someone who had chased her for 500 years.

_"You had good taste Klaus, I will give you that... And thanks to charming little Hayley, you are no longer my problem. Thank God."_ she said sarcastically to herself, as she stared at the home of the Mikaelson family, a home where numerous celebrations were held during the time they lived in Mystic Falls.

Katherine stood there in the darkness, staring at the full moon, thinking about Stefan, how she would always love him, about Damon, how they would always be true exes, knowing the past is there but never acknowledging any other emotion towards each other than annoyance and disinterest, and then her mind wondered to Elena… _perfectly weak _Elena.

Katherine never imagined that one person could annoy her as much as Elena did. _"God, I don't know how Caroline and Bonnie can handle her on a daily basis…"_ she thought to herself.

Then her mind jumped back to Bonnie, the vampire-hating Bennett witch, wondering how the hell Bonnie got herself into this mess.

She knew the story, the basics at least, with Damon coming back and everyone rejoicing, except little old _ungrateful _Elena. "I will never know why you love her Damon? She is just such a _boring, vanilla_ version of me, with crappier clothes and hair… Honestly, Bonnie is a much better choice… She was willing to save you instead of herself… No witch has ever done that for me." she randomly said to herself.

Katherine didn't see anyone yet. The mansion was quiet and dark. "I guess I should probably let Damon know his witch is back." she said and pulled her phone out of her jacket, scrolled down to DAMON SALVATORE and pressed the call button…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Stefan and Elena was pacing the Salvatore living room, Damon not listening to anything they were saying.

"Damon I care about Bonnie _too_! She is my _best friend_ and I can't _believe_ you are being this way! We are _not_ together and I am _not_ going to consult you every time I find something that could help us bring her back!" Elena yelled at Damon.

Stefan tried to defuse the situation. "You need to calm down, _both_ of you."

Damon, without actually yelling at Elena, raised his voice "You were _not stuck_ in that prison. You have _no idea_ what we had to go through every day. She kept me going so I could get back here and be with you. And you erased me! So Bonnie's sacrifice was for nothing."

Elena replied angrily "That is _not _fair! You _know_ I would _never_ allow Bonnie to sacrifice herself! Not for me or for you! I didn't know when she brought everyone back it was going to kill her!"

Stefan could see this argument was heating up really fast.

Damon snapped and replied cruelly "O come on Elena, Bonnie would never tell _anyone_ if she was in danger! Haven't you figured that out yet? O no wait, you were too busy erasing the great life we had together."

Elena's face turned and her vanes showed, and she vamped right in front of Damon "I _told_ you I couldn't live with that pain! Knowing you were dead! Knowing that I would never see you again!"

Just then Caroline stormed in, stopping between Damon and Elena. "Stop it! Just stop! God we don't need this right now." her voice was firm, yet she tried to keep it as tender as she could manage.

Damon looked at Caroline, and then at Stefan.

"Well gorgeous, I have to say, each time we come to this house there is some new dramatic occurrence unfolding" Enzo casually walked in behind her.

Stefan glared at Enzo "What the _hell _are _you _doing here?"

Enzo smirked "Well actually I'm keeping Caroline company for the day. She wanted to come and check on all of you. And good thing she did. Seeing as Damon and his beloved were ready to tear each other's throats out."

Elena glared at Enzo. Enzo smirked.

Caroline took Elena's hand "Come on, let's go get a drink. Relieve some of the tension in the room" she looked at Damon, not in a judgmental way, but rather silently saying _I know you're angry Damon, but we all miss Bonnie, just calm down a bit…_ Damon noticed it instantly and tried to get his anger under control. Caroline pulled Elena out of the room, leaving Stefan and Enzo to deal with Damon.

Enzo dropped his body down on one of the chairs. Stefan, who was actually feeling drained himself from all the drama, took a seat across from Enzo.

Damon turned around, looking away from Enzo and Stefan, picked up a glass standing next to him, and threw it ferociously into the fire place.

Stefan tried to calm his brother down "Damon I know this is hard, but you can't keep doing this."

Enzo just _had_ to comment "Doing _what_, mate? Missing his witchy friend? Because _I _say, he can miss her all he wants. It's not like you would understand missing someone so desperately that you can't breathe."

Stefan replied "Could you just… stay out of this for a second. You are not helping."

Enzo smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Well by all means, enlighten us."

Stefan just shook his head and looked at Damon, who still had his back turned to him and Enzo.

"Damon, we will find something. I don't know how, but we _will_" Stefan said calmly.

Damon was actually lost in his own frustrations. _ Why is it so damn hard to get her back?... There must be some way… Or maybe there isn't…. Maybe I will never see Bonnie again… _Damon hopelessly thought to himself…. Then his phone rang.

The name KATHERINE PIERCE was displayed on the face of his smartphone.

Stefan and Enzo heard the phone. "Who is it?" Stefan asked before Enzo could.

"God, it's the wicked bitch of the west" he said sarcastically, he couldn't exactly call her a witch, now could he?

Enzo frowned with confusion and Stefan knew exactly who was on the other end of that phone.

Damon answered annoyed "WHAT?"

"O dear, someone's in a mood…" Katherine said seductively.

"This is _really_ not a good time Katherine" Damon stated bluntly.

"Why not? Still missing poor Bonnie? Shame she couldn't just, appear, out of nowhere…" Katherine taunted Damon.

Damon wanted to yell at her over the phone, but then he realized he knew Katherine very well... very, very, well. His eyes widened, "You found a way to bring her back? Didn't you?" he asked skeptically, yet anxiously awaiting her answer.

Stefan and Enzo listened closely with their vamp hearing.

Katherine replied wickedly "…you _might_ say that…"

Damon instantly became impatient "Tell me, now."

Katherine didn't want to break the news to him over the phone, and she didn't want anyone else to know, "…you need to come and meet me, alone…"

Enzo smiled after hearing the comment with his vamp hearing, and commented "Sounds like Damon is going to feel a _whole lot better_ pretty soon" and he grinned wickedly at the naughty thought in his mind.

Stefan frowned in slight disgust at the thought.

Katherine heard Enzo's voice "Oh, who's _that_? He sounds handsome…"

Enzo smiled at her comment.

Damon was about to jump through the phone "Your future one night stand. Focus Katherine. Tell me where?"

Katherine smiled and said "Just get in your car… Call me once you're on the road…" and she hung up the phone.

Damon turned around and faced Stefan and Enzo.

"You are not _actually_ going to trust her?" Stefan said concerned.

"Why not mate? She sounds delicious" Enzo smiled.

Damon replied to both of them "Enzo, no. She is crazy. And Stefan, this is Bonnie, I have to try _everything_, even if it means trusting that lying manipulative she-devil."

Enzo smiled and Stefan nodded.

Damon grabbed his jacket, saying to Stefan and Enzo "Don't tell Elena and Caroline" and vamped out the door as fast as he could,

**NOTE: Okay guys, you will see I went a bit crazy with all the characters I wrote into this chapter. ****It was a bit difficult keeping up with what everyone was saying and doing, but I think I did okay. **

**NOTE: Also, in my story, I wanted Elena/Damon to actually argue a bit (not really fight, but just argue), because in the show I have never really seen them argue like a _real_ couple. So hopefully I didn't offend any Damon/Elena fans. I just wanted a more tense atmosphere between them regarding Bonnie and the fact that no one is finding any answers on how to bring her back. Let me know what you thought xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries…**

**Again thank you to everyone who wrote a review and who is reading my story!**

**Now, there is a big scene in this chapter. I actually wanted to do it in a later chapter, but I think it is the right time. **

** I have been thinking about how to do this for about three days. And the first thing that came to mind was a song…. I won't give the name of the song _now _because I want you to enjoy the chapter on your own, but I will give the name at the end of this chapter. Let's just say it was my inspiration for this. **

**NOTE: I don't know if this chapter will be long or short. The most important thing for me in this chapter is to make it as epic as possible. Hope I succeeded. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

Damon received his destination from Katherine and he was driving as fast as he could to the Mikaelson mansion. When he arrived Katherine was already waiting for him.

He stopped and quickly got out of the car.

"What took you so long?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"Not in the mood for chitchat Katherine. How do we get Bonnie back? Or more to the point, what do you want _in exchange_ for your help?" Damon asked, expecting some crazy arrangement on Katherine's part.

"Why do you _always _think I want something?" she bluntly asked, also a bit annoyed.

"…Because you always _do._" Damon answered directly.

"One day I will prove you wrong Damon…" she said seductively yet her eyes narrowed, then she slightly turned as a car came up the driveway, and she turned back to Damon "…and _today_ is that day…"

Damon and Katherine looked suspiciously at the dark car that drove around to the back of the mansion, out of sight, neither of them saying a word.

After a few minutes, they saw the lights turn on in the mansion.

Damon frowned and said sarcastically "So _what_? Some creepy car drove up to the mansion formerly owned, or maybe still owned, by Klaus and his family, and this is going to help me _get Bonnie back_? "

Katherine turned so that she was directly facing Damon, she put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, a neutral expression on her face "Yeah, you need to go in there…"

Damon's face scrunched up even more "What?!" he asked in a higher pitched voice.

Katherine tilted her head to the other side, keeping her hand on her hip "Just trust me Damon, you need to go in there…"

Damon's face relaxed a bit, but he was still on his guard "There is no way on God's green earth that I will trust you and blindly walk into a mansion that could possibly mean my death!"

Katherine dropped her hand and stepped closer to Damon, actually getting really annoyed with his stubbornness, "Look… I know we had our differences in the past, but if I wanted you dead, you would be dead… Trust me, you are going to _want_ _to_ do this on you _own…_" she said with a deep seductive voice, yet, with a hint of sincerity.

Damon's curiosity got the better of him, "Why do you say that?"

Katherine smirked, a warm smirk, but a smirk none the less, "You'll see…"

Damon looked at Katherine, looked at the mansion, rolled his eyes at her, and started to walk to it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Bonnie followed Kai into the mansion.

When they entered, she instantly remembered how beautiful this place was, so classic yet completely modern, and even though the fiercest vampires in the world used to live here, it had an indescribable warmth to it… Or maybe, she missed Damon so much, that even Klaus's home gave her the slightest bit of comfort.

"Home sweet home, Bonnie. Although it is a little boring for my taste, but I guess it will do." Kai's cold voice stung through her heart.

Bonnie was actually annoyed at Kai's disrespect for Klaus's home "This house belongs to the Originals, so show some respect for it." she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She hated the Originals, and here she was, demanding respect for their home.

Kai smirked, "The Originals? Who are the Originals?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "The Original vampires you idiot. They're the strongest and oldest vampires in the world. They used to live here."

Kai replied sarcastically "Okay not that I really care. I'm gonna go find a room. You want to share?... We can cuddle when you get lonely…" he winked.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore "You _should_ care! Because if Klaus ever met you, he would tear out your liver and feed it to you! You arrogant prick! And I would rather _die_ than let you ever touch me again! So you can take your 'bedroom to share', and shove it right up your ass!"

Kai just smiled at her outburst, but his eyes remained cold "Well I don't really care about old vampires, or new ones. And this Klaus guy…. Wow… what a lame-ass name… Poor guy... Oh and what was the last part of your comment? O yes, you would rather die than let me touch you again. You see that's funny, because if I remember correctly, all the 'touching' was initiated by you. So I am just a bit confused now…. Are we still dating or not? " he grinned devilishly at her, and titled his head.

Bonnie walked right up to him and slapped him hard across his face, standing her ground firmly.

Kai grabbed her by her neck with one hand, and swung her around so that his chest was against her back. His one hand was still clenching her throat and the other came up from behind, around her waist, and rested firmly on her stomach. His lips were against her cheek, his breath on her skin, "Now, I don't want to hurt you Bonnie, but you know I will… So don't test me…" he said tightening his grip on both her throat and her stomach "…because I _like_ hurting you… Besides, if you are a good girl, I will let you call Damon…" Kai grinned as he heard Bonnie's breathing stop for a moment. He knew exactly what his words meant to Bonnie, and the possibility of hearing Damon's voice again.

Bonnie felt a small tear creeping up, waiting to fall down her face. The darkness inside her took over _No Bonnie… You are NOT… HIS… PUPPET! _Bonnie's eyes darkened. Her muscles tensed and without knowing what she was doing, her hand gripped Kai's wrist, the wrist of the hand that was wrapped around her throat.

With unnatural force, she started crushing the bones in his hand. Kai tried to pull back his hand, but she wouldn't allow it. He tried to stay as calm as possible, "_What_ are you _doing_ Bonnie? If you hurt _me_ you hurt _yourself_…" Bonnie answered in a dark low voice "What a shame _that_ would be…"

Kai was starting to panic, even though he didn't want to admit it. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He never moved the hand from her stomach, and he _didn't_ do it _now_. Instead he clutched the flesh of her stomach under her top, and he again grabbed her throat tightly, her back still against his chest… "Have it _your_ way Bonnie" and he sucked her magic out of her.

Bonnie fell to the ground, but before she hit it, Kai caught her in his arms. It would be hours before Bonnie regained her magic, and Kai knew it. He picked her up, and took her to one of the chairs.

She tried to fight him but she was too weak.

He sat her down on the chair, roughly, tilted his head and grinned like the Devil himself "I love _that_ trick… so… unexpected…" he smiled, turned around, and went upstairs to find a room, leaving her alone in the giant living room.

Bonnie was conscious, but she was weak…. She couldn't handle _this_ anymore…

She never wanted to see Kai again.

She wanted to see her friends, even though she was so angry at them, she wanted to see them.

She wanted to see Elena, she wanted to see Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, even Stefan, and she desperately wanted to see…. "Damon" she whispered to the room, and with that her heart broke and the warm tears flowed down her face like the last drops of hope leaving her soul.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

Damon approached the door slowly.

He remembered the mansion. He remembered the ball the Originals hosted.

He remembered Elena…. and the terrible things she said to him.

Not even _Bonnie _would have hurt him the way Elena did that evening.

Bonnie… witchy Bonnie…

Bonnie who he missed so desperately, that breathing was too much to bear without her annoying presence….

Her… Bonnie… that saved him when she could have saved herself.

He reached for the door… His hand stopped for a moment…

He could feel his heart grow heavy… "_What if this is some sick twisted game Katherine is playing? What if whatever, or whoever is inside, has no idea how to bring Bonnie back?"_ he angrily thought to himself, denying any real possibility of an answer that might be contained inside the mansion.

Damon's soul was already filled with disappointment… He turned away from the door… And started to walk away…

He walked a few steps away, away from this place, away from Katherine's lies and false promises…

Then he stopped and looked up at the full moon…

"Bonnie… I will _never_ admit this if anyone asks…" he tried to say jokingly to himself, but then his heart crept up into his throat "...but… I _miss_ you…. I _really_ miss you…." he ignored the small annoying tear running down his cheek "…I just need to face it… you are _never_ coming back… and it's my fault…" he smiled but his eyes were dead. "I don't care." he bluntly said as he shook his head, and took another step away from the mansion. "I don't care!" he said louder, and took another step away from the mansion.

He was ready to vamp speed out of there, back to the Salvatore boarding house, back to his bourbon, back to denial, back to an eternity of guilt, an eternity without the annoying Bennett witch, an eternity of _missing_ her.

Then he stopped in his tracks.

He looked up, his eyes determined…

"Screw it!" he said and vamped speed to the front door of the mansion and yanked it open.

He stepped inside…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxo

As much as Bonnie tried, her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

She hated herself…. for being weak…. for letting Kai toy with her…

She hated the darkness that constantly took hold of her soul, she _couldn't_ stop it…

A darkness that was _maybe_ even _darker_ than Kai's heart….

Then she whispered…. "I should have saved _myself_… But I couldn't….I couldn't do that to _you_…. Kai will soon kill me… and I will _never_ see you again…. I miss you _so much_…. Why _didn't_ you come for _me_…"

Fresh tears flowed down her face and she yelled to the room _"Why Damon?! "_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

As he entered the mansion, Damon heard his name.

He stepped forward and saw _her…_

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie heard her name and she looked up…

"Damon…."

They looked at each other, time stopped.

Damon's heart froze.

Bonnie's soul lit up. "Damon…."

She stood up and ran to him.

He vamped speed to her and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him so tightly as if his embrace was the oxygen in her lungs.

He kissed her on the forehead and embraced her body and soul. "I'm _so sorry_ Bonnie… I should _never_ have left you…I will _never_ leave you again."

Fresh tears were streaming down Bonnie's cheeks and a smile appeared on her face.

She looked up at Damon.

He looked down at her.

Smiling she said "If I didn't know you better, Damon, I would say you _missed_ me…" fresh tears still in her eyes.

Damon smiled at her, trying to hold back his own tears. "_Miss_ you?…. _Never_…. You're too annoying…"

She smiled, as he gave her another kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer for a last deep strong embrace.

Then she softly whispered to him "I missed you _too_…."

**NOTE: **

**Firstly, the song I listened to the past few days is actually my favourite song by one of my favourite South African rock artists. I thought the lyrics really incorporated Bonnie and Damon's relationship, the way they missed each other so deeply and desperately , and basically the 'love' they actually feel for each other. Maybe I am wrong, but it is still a great song. [It's on Youtube for those of you who haven't heard it yet and maybe want to.] The song is by South African rock artist SEETHER (ft. Amy-Lee from Evanescence) and the name of the song is BROKEN. **

**Secondly, I hope Damon and Bonnie's reunion was as epic as I tried to make it. It is not always easy trying to write the emotion you feel, and the emotion you want the readers to feel. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know xoxo**

**PS. Also, if anyone reading my story is from South Africa, let me know, just for laughs ;-) **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries…**

**Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews and who is reading my story!**

**I'm not going to say too much about this chapter, except, there might be a little surprise at the end of it…**

**Hope you enjoy xoxo**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Bonnie felt safe in Damon's arms.

Damon silently swore to himself that he would always protect her. He promised that no matter what, he would keep her safe.

Both of them breathed deep, and slowly untangled from each other's embrace.

They smiled at each other, remaining silent for a moment longer.

Then Damon broke the silence between them, and smiled at Bonnie "Come on…. Let's get you out of here."

Bonnie's facial expression changed from happy to concern in a matter of seconds "No Damon. You need to go before Kai sees you."

Damon's smile instantly faded, "Kai is back?!" he asked concerned.

Bonnie nodded yes and said "Please Damon, if he sees you, he will kill you" she knew Kai would kill him, just out of spite.

Damon smirked, a bit sarcastically, but still quite unfazed by Bonnie's warning "If he tries to kill me, or you, I will just end his empty lonely existence, and the two of us can go get a drink."

Damon turned around and started to walk around the living room "So where is the little psycho?"

Bonnie raised her voice a bit "Damon…"

Damon continued to walk around the room, searching for Kai "Don't worry Bon Bon, this will only take a second."

Bonnie raised her voice more, "Damon." and Damon turned around to face her, realizing that there was something he didn't know.

He moved closer to her, intensely waiting to hear whatever she was going to tell him.

Bonnie sighed, and a silent sadness fell over her face.

Damon was in front of her, and with a soft concerned voice he asked "What is it?"

Bonnie's words spilled over Damon like ice water, "We're linked… Whatever happens to him, will happen to me… So you can't kill him, or I will die too…"

Damon's soul was cold, and the despair started to creep up in his throat, and he grabbed Bonnie firmly by her shoulders "No…." then he turned around and yelled to the room "God dammit!".

Bonnie walked towards him, and she did something she had never done before… she took his hand, and she softly said "It's fine Damon… Just go… He won't kill me until we are unlinked… I'll be fine, get out of here…."

Damon turned around, still holding Bonnie's hand, and placing his other hand on top of hers, "No, Bonnie… There has to be a way to unlink you from him… There has to be a way I can get you out of here now…"

Bonnie placed her other hand on Damon's hands, "Damon just go… We will figure something out…"

Damon didn't want to leave her, he promised he would never leave her again, but how could he not? What could he really do under the circumstances. He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and defeat, and tried to put a small smile on his face, and he gave a small nod, "Okay…"

Bonnie returned a small smile, and let go of his hands.

"Bonnie…"

Damon and Bonnie both turned around.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

In the doorway of the mansion, stood someone Bonnie didn't think she would see this quickly after returning to the real world.

Her voice was soft "Jeremy…"

Damon felt a cold tiny pinch in his heart. He had no idea what it was, but he ignored it with every fibre in his bones.

Jeremy walked towards Bonnie.

Bonnie took a few small steps toward him.

He threw his arms around her, pressing her tightly to him. Bonnie gave a small smile and she hugged him back.

She was so glad to see Jeremy, but in her heart, something was not responding as she thought it would. She was glad to see him, yes, but why did it feel as if he was interrupting something more precious.

Bonnie pulled away quicker than Jeremy had expected. Damon noticed, even though he pretended that he didn't.

Then Damon realized that the best thing for everyone was for him and Jeremy to get the hell out of here. He grabbed Jeremy's arm, digging his fingers firmly into the hunter's muscles "Come on little Gilbert, we need to go, now."

Jeremy tensed up defensively and pulled away his arm, staring angrily at Damon "I'm not leaving without Bonnie…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, weird bulky high school dude, but you are." a voice echoed through the mansion.

Damon knew that annoying psychotic voice anywhere and he turned to face him "Kai…"

Kai smiled sadistically at Damon "Hi Damon, haven't seen you in a while… God it's great to be out of that prison… Although I could've been out sooner if Bonnie hadn't decided to send you home without us…"

Jeremy stepped forward protectively "Who the hell are you?"

Damon knew Jeremy was impulsive, and honestly, a small part of him just wanted to see what would happen in a fight between vampire hunter Jeremy and psychotic witch Kai, but he couldn't risk it. So he tried his best to get Jeremy to step back, "He is not our problem tonight , Jer. Let's leave him to his… evening."

As Damon expected, Jeremy didn't back down, and Kai fed off of the young vampire hunter's emotions.

"No Damon. I'm not leaving here without Bonnie." Jeremy stated firmly.

Kai smirked an evil smirk.

Bonnie stepped forward to Jeremy "Just go with Damon, Jeremy. I'll be fine."

Jeremy didn't understand why Damon and Bonnie were acting so irrational.

Kai narrowed his eyes, an evil grin still on his face "I'm a little behind on the times… I mean I was trapped in a supernatural prison created by my own family for the better part of 20years…. But, I think she doesn't want you here…"

Jeremy tensed up, Damon noticed, "Let's just stop with the schoolyard crap. Okay? Jeremy, let's go."

Kai's smile grew as he knew he had gotten under this new guy's skin, and he continued "Damon is right… Besides, Bonnie and I were thinking of going to bed. … You know, spend a little quality time together…" he winked and Jeremy snapped.

Jeremy pulled out a small crossbow he was hiding in the back of his jeans…

"Jeremy _no_!" Damon yelled, but it was too late, the arrow plunged into Kai's shoulder.

Bonnie's shoulder began to bleed and she slouched forward, clenching her wound with her hand.

Jeremy turned and saw Bonnie, quickly rushing to her aid, "Bonnie what happened?!".

Damon was right beside Bonnie. He bit into his wrist and brought it up to her mouth to feed her some of his blood, and he turned to Jeremy "They're linked you idiot! Whatever happens to him happens to her!"

Jeremy yelled at Damon "I'm sorry I didn't know that!"

Suddenly Jeremy and Damon flew across the room, and Bonnie fell hard to the floor.

Bonnie looked up, and saw Kai, his arms stretched out, channelling the magic he had stolen from Bonnie earlier.

Kai smiled sarcastically "Not to sound like a jealous boyfriend Bon bon, but I don't want them in our house." Kai raised his arms, and Damon and Jeremy was magically picked up from the ground, kept in the air by Kai's magic.

Bonnie tried to yell at him "Stop it Kai! Leave them alone!"

Kai twisted his hand, and Bonnie heard Jeremy scream as the bones in his right leg started to break.

A tear ran down Bonnie's cheek "No! Kai stop it! Please!"

Damon tried to taunt Kai "Why don't you lose the magic tricks and face us like a man!"

Kai tilted his head, lost a bit of his smile for a second, and then regained it, "No thanks. Magic works fine." he said calmly.

Bonnie's wound wasn't healing, then she realized she never actually got Damon's blood into her system. The wound wouldn't kill her, but it certainly prevented her from helping Damon and Jeremy.

Kai moved his left arm so that it was focused on a nearby chair. He slammed the chair against the wall, breaking it into smaller pieces. Then, with the magic flowing through him, he picked up one of the legs of the chairs, and magically plunged it right into Damon's stomach.

A small whimper escaped Bonnie's lips as she was still laying on the floor, watching helplessly how Damon and Jeremy was levitating above her, controlled by the power flowing through Kai.

She could hear Jeremy's bones continuing to break, and she could see the blood dripping from Damon's wound.

She yelled at Kai "You're hurting them Kai! Stop it!"

Kai smiled "Don't spoil my fun beautiful… And it is really your fault, inviting people over without my consent… That's not very girlfriendy of you…."

Bonnie heard Jeremy yell out in terrible pain as his bones cracked further.

Damon was losing a lot of blood "Bonnie, get out of here!"

Kai smiled "Oh sorry Damon, she can't do that. For the next few days she won't leave my side, and she'll basically do, whatever I want her to…."

Bonnie closed her eyes, her head lowered and touched the ground.

Then her emotions shut down.

She looked up at Kai. He smirked at her.

Bonnie got up. Kai watched her intensely.

She took one step closer to him, and then another, and then another, until she was right in front of him.

Kai finally dropped Damon and Jeremy. They fell hard to the floor.

He smiled wickedly at her "Came to apologise Bon Bon?... It's okay…. I'm not angry with you… just don't test me like that again, because next time, I will kill them…"

Bonnie was angry. Bonnie was losing herself more and more by the second. Bonnie was pissed. Bonnie was gone.

"You want to play you little bastard…. Game on." she grabbed Kai with both her hands, the darkness filled her soul, the darkness that loved hurting Kai, the darkness that made her strong, the darkness that followed no rules, the darkness that Bonnie's heart belonged to now.

She felt the magic stir up in her, she felt the darkness, she felt the power, and she felt Kai's magic as she sucked it out of him. She closed her eyes, as she consumed every bit of magic in him.

Kai felt it… "What are you doing?!"

Bonnie opened her eyes, and Kai could see it. She wasn't sweet innocent Bonnie he toyed around with, this was someone else. Her eyes were black like hell's abyss, and she smiled a wicked smile, and brought her lips closer to Kai's, feeling her breath on his lips "...I like _hurting_ you Kai… I think I will like _killing_ you even more…But for now, I'll just take my magic back…" Kai felt the magic being drained from him. Bonnie furiously placed her lips on his, her tongue forcing its way into Kai's mouth, draining his very soul of every drop of magic he stole from Bonnie. Kai felt his legs weaken and he struggled to keep his balance. As Bonnie pulled her lips away from his, she softly kissed him again and said "…Bennett witches and their linking spells… so many loopholes…"and she softly laughed wickedly, like a young girl who secretly slit her mother's throat in the stillness of the dark night.

Damon saw everything. _Who was this?... This was not Bonnie….. This was not his Bonnie Bennett… Sweet Bonnie Bennett…. This was…. a monster…. a murderer…. What did Kai do to her?... _terrible thoughts running through Damon's mind. Jeremy was unconscious, thank God.

Kai lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

Bonnie turned around and looked at Damon, not even noticing the terror in Damon's eyes.

Bonnie said in a deep dark voice "Just take him and go. I'm tired."

Damon felt her words slit through him. He didn't have time to think about it. He grabbed Jeremy and got out of that place as soon as he could, leaving that dark crazy witch in there, that dark crazy witch that he didn't recognize as his Bonnie.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Damon stood outside the mansion, covering his wound with his hand until his supernatural healing kicked in. Jeremy laid unconscious on the ground, beaten up pretty badly with a few broken bones, but he would live, nothing little vampire blood couldn't fix.

For the first time in his life, Damon was terrified, not knowing in the slightest how he was going to save Bonnie from Kai, and in even more terrifying, from herself. There was no way to just barge in there with a crossbow, or fangs for that matter, like Jeremy had stupidly done less than an hour ago.

If anything happens to Kai, it happens to Bonnie. And Bonnie can't leave his side until Kai lifted the linking spell… And the longer Bonnie was with Kai, the stronger that darkness inside her would grow. The last time Damon had seen her like this, was when she was practicing magic using expression. And that scared him. "I promised I would always protect you Bonnie…. And I am going to keep that promise. Even if I have to protect you from yourself" he said to the cold night.

Damon knew the only thing that could help him now, was a witch to break the linking spell and to cleanse Bonnie's heart from this darkness that was taking hold of her, and since Kai's siblings, who were the only witches left around Mystic Falls, wouldn't come within 50 feet of him, he had only one other option. He took out his phone and scrolled to the name and pressed the call button….

It rang once, twice, three times and then the strong British ascent sounded through the speaker of Damon's phone "Damon Salvatore. What a pleasant surprise…. "

Damon simply replied "Klaus, I need your help…"

**Note: Yes, I did. I finally decided it was time to bring the Originals to the party. Wasn't sure how to do it, but I think this worked. Also, just for interest sake, I finally have my ending, but there will be a few more chapters before that. So just stick with me ;-) And please review xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews and all the readers!**

**I just wanted to do something different in this chapter and I wanted to explore the friendship between Bonnie and Katherine. Please note that this chapter is a bit more 'sexy' in nature, but there is nothing more than friendship blooming between Bonnie and Katherine at this stage.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**x**

**x**

**x **

Bonnie opened her eyes as the morning sun woke her from her sleep. She turned on her back and stretched her arms out a bit, not really remembering how she got into this bed. All she remembered was that she was in Rebecca's old bedroom. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. Then a snarky voice next to her said "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Katherine?!" Bonnie sat up shocked. "How did you get in here?!"

Katherine pursed her lips, and shrugged her shoulders slightly "I came through the door, like any other normal person" she sarcastically replied.

Bonnie shook her head "No, I mean how did you get in here without Kai seeing you?"

Katherine smiled at Bonnie and replied "I'm _Katherine Pierce_"

Bonnie frowned, not in the mood for Katherine's tricks this early in the morning "Whatever, just get out."

Katherine leaned over to Bonnie, and said in a seductive yet playful voice "Why? Don't you want me in your bed?"

Bonnie felt her body tense up a bit. She didn't trust Katherine… besides, no one ever knew what was going on in that twisted head of hers, and Bonnie didn't want to be caught in some weird sexual situation with Katherine, especially not by Kai. _God, he would really have his fun with that one…._ Bonnie thought to herself.

After Bonnie failed to reply after a few seconds, Katherine pulled back, a little annoyed "Fine, don't play my game. So, what's on the agenda for today? Teaching Kai a few new tricks? Or maybe you want to scare your boyfriends again? Since that apparently worked out so well last night."

Bonnie turned towards Katherine, who was still next to her, "What do you mean?" she asked, not really remembering what she did.

Katherine turned to Bonnie again, leaning in closer again "Well Bon Bon, Damon and little Jeremy were so shook up after you made out with Kai, and almost killed him, and yourself, so they called for backup. Given, I am not happy about the backup, but Stefan and Damon promised to keep the psycho hybrid off my back…"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Klaus? Their backup is Klaus?... Wait, what am I saying? What happened last …." and then Bonnie saw glimpses of the night before, the way she kissed Kai, the way she drained him of his power, the way Damon stared at her. Her heart grew instantly cold of the shame.

Bonnie replied very anxiously "I need to find Kai! I need to break the linking spell! I can't be like this! I'm going to hurt people!" she started to get out of bed. Then she felt Katherine's hand grab her wrist "Bon Bon, you need to calm down. Besides, Damon would kill me if anything happened to you." she purred firmly.

Bonnie's eyes hardened and she roughly slapped Katherine's hand away "Don't touch me!" she said in a dark voice.

Katherine's mood instantly changed, and she grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed, straddling her.

Bonnie freaked "What are you doing?! Get off me!" she yelled in a high pitched voice.

Katherine pinned Bonnie's arms above her head. She was getting really annoyed, and the tone of her voice confirmed it "You are not getting this Bon Bon…" she said in a luscious yet angry voice "I am not doing this to help _you_, I'm doing this to help _me_. Damon and Stefan want me to protect you from Kai, and that's what I'm going to do…. I do _that_, they keep Klaus away from me, maybe for ever…" Katherine smiled at her tauntingly, noticing how tense Bonnie was.

Bonnie felt Katherine's weight on her. She tried to throw Katherine off, but she was a vampire after all, and that made Bonnie's effort kind of pointless in the moment. Bonnie finally stopped struggling and admitted defeat, "Alright, fine. You can do whatever you want. I don't care. Would you get off me now?"

Katherine couldn't help it, she wanted to annoy Bonnie a bit more, get her rallied up, maybe even get her nice and angry when she finally saw Kai. Maybe then she would kill him and they would both die, and Katherine could get the hell away from Klaus. After all, she was stuck babysitting the control-losing witch, she might as well have a little fun.

Katherine smiled and replied seductively, "No. I like you where you are."

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief "Are you _kidding_ me? Get off Katherine!"

Katherine could hear Bonnie was becoming anxious again. _Time to kick it up a notch_… Katherine wickedly thought to herself.

She kept Bonnie's armed pinned and leaned forward, bringing her lips ever closer to Bonnie's.

Bonnie started to panic "What are you doing?"

Katherine smiled, almost letting out a chuckle in amusement, "I don't know Bonnie, what _am _I doing?" she said in a seductive voice.

Bonnie got a bit more aggressive "Don't even think about it."

Katherine could barely contain her amusement, and she leaned in closer, so that her breath was on Bonnie's lips "Think about _what_?" she said in a seductive voice, and brought her lips even closer to Bonnie's, and just as their lips were about to touch….

"Oh my God, Bonnie, you really are a sexy little vixen." Kai said amusedly, as he walked into Bonnie's room, seeing Katherine straddling her. He walked closer, intensely observing the two girls before him "You know what would make this scene even better, me in between the two of you…" he winked.

Katherine's amusement faded and was replaced by complete annoyance. She left Bonnie's arms and slowly got off her. Katherine didn't like this guy to begin with, and now he was ruining her fun. She stood up from the bed, tilted her head, with her hand on her hip "Did anyone ever tell you, you are extremely annoying?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

Kai pursed his lips, and replied in a neutral voice "Yeah, but I killed all of them, so I guess not."

Katherine was instantly reminded how crazy this guy was, and decided to maybe treat the situation with some caution.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go, and you two can do… well… whatever witches do who are magically linked to each other." Katherine said sarcastically, searching for a way to avoid Kai's bad and crazy temper.

Kai stepped forward towards Katherine, so that he was right in front of her "Now that's where I get a little confused…." he said in a sadistic voice, Bonnie keeping a close eye on his movements "…because I don't even know why you are here right now…. Don't get me wrong, that scene I just walked into was freaking hot…" he winked at Bonnie "…but I don't remember you receiving an invite, Kat…" he looked coldly at Katherine, keeping his sadistic smile on his face.

Katherine dropped her hand that was on her hip, and she took a more upright stance. Not really afraid of Kai, but uncertain of the situation.

Bonnie quickly got up and wedged herself in between Kai and Katherine, her front to Kai and her back to Katherine. Kai looked down at Bonnie and smiled "You are really pushing my buttons this morning Bon Bon. Maybe Kat should come over more often, to spice up our relationship… Or maybe I will just kill her now, so she won't come snooping around anymore…" he looked up at Katherine, and he grinned wickedly, his eyes as cold as eyes.

Bonnie could feel Katherine's body against her back, and she could feel Katherine tensing up.

Bonne pressed her chest firmly against Kai's and said in a low voice "Leave her alone Kai."

Katherine couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the little Bennett witch's mouth.

Kai stared at Bonnie "Or what beautiful? You're going to freak out everyone around you with your awesome display of dark magic?" he leaned forward his lips almost touching hers "…oh wait, you already did that last night… It's a shame, Damon will never look at you the same way again. And don't even get me started on that pathetic high school brat." he coldly whispered, Katherine taking notice of each word he said.

Bonnie grabbed Kai's wrist, and squeezed it tightly, and Kai felt a light pain shoot through his arm, his smile didn't fade. Bonnie said through gritted teeth "If you touch her, I'll kill you" Katherine was literally shocked. There was _no way in hell_ that _Bonnie Bennett _just threaten to kill someone for threatening her.

Kai smirked, ignoring the pain creeping up his arm, and said bluntly cheery, "Okay, she can go. Besides, we have a lot of things to do today…"

Bonnie let go of his arm, and turned around to face Katherine, who was still quite shocked at Bonnie's actions, though she didn't show it. Bonnie firmly told Katherine "Go."

In an instant Katherine vamped speed out of there, and left Bonnie to Kai's madness for the day.

**NOTE: Hope it was okay. I am trying to work my way up to more 'raunchy' writing. I just want to get comfortable with writing that way. So let me know what you thought, and please let me know if anyone has any tips for writing a bit more 'adult'. I would really like to know because I want to explore my writing style. **

**PS. I also wrote another story today about The Originals. If anyone read it, please leave me a review xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was actually busy with two other fanfics (The Originals & The Walking Dead). If you maybe read it, please leave a review xoxo**

**NOTE: Like I said before, I do have my ending for this story. So there will be a few more chapters and then I will end the story.**

**Note: There might be a lot of characters in this chapter, and there might be a lot of dialogue. So I will try and make it as reader-friendly as possible. Also this might be a longer chapter because I want to start pulling everything together, so to speak.**

**IMPORTANT: Guys if you haven't watched the latest episodes of The Originals (2x10 and 2x11), please do so before reading this, because I don't want to spoil anything for you.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Damon was up early. Not that he really ever slept anymore.

He walked around the Salvatore living room, anxiously waiting.

"Morning" he heard Stefan say from behind him.

"Morning baby bro" Damon said cheerfully.

A confused expression appeared on Stefan's face "You're awfully cheery" he questioned.

Damon smiled and said, "Yes I _am_. It's a nice day, we have Bonnie back, and Elena and I actually texted last night. All is right in the world."

Stefan neutrally replied "Uh, yeah, except for the part where Bonnie is magically linked to this Kai person and according to you…. she is _not_ in a good place right now… So forgive me for not seeing the silver lining in this equation."

Damon stepped forward towards his brother, placed his right hand on his shoulder, smiled and said "Don't worry brother, I'm already on it."

Knock, knock, knock.

Stefan turned to the front door, "Who the hell is _that_?"

He looked at Damon. Damon grinned and said "_That's_ our silver lining."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bonnie got dressed. She had to admit, Rebecca had a beautiful room. And she couldn't understand why they just left everything here. _Oh yeah, it was because The Originals weren't concerned about simple things in life, such as money. When you are a thousand year old vampire, who cares about wasting hundreds of dollars on furniture and just leaving it anywhere…. _she thought to herself.

After she got dressed she went down the stairs to get some coffee.

Kai was sitting in the living room of the mansion, coffee in hand.

Then he noticed the little witch coming down the stairs.

She looked up at him, and he said "Morning sunshine. You know coffee here is so much better than in that hell hole I was stuck in for 20 years. I mean, it's like you can have any flavour or blend you want, from any country. One of the many fun facts I learned so far."

She rolled her eyes at him. He didn't really care.

Then she replied sarcastically "Yeah, it's wonderful..."

He stood up, placed his coffee on the table, and walked to Bonnie. He noticed that she didn't tense up at all, like she was actually just ignoring his existence entirely.

He made a pouty face "Aw Bon Bon, feeling a bit lonely after your hot vampire girlfriend left…. Don't worry, we get to spend the whole day together. It's gonna be awesome."

Bonnie stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Kai smiled wickedly down at her "Or I can just give you what you _really_ want… Release some of that built up tension…" he winked.

Bonnie lifted her chin, to Kai's amusement, and she brought her lips to Kai's. Her lips softly, barely, touched his.

Kai wasn't sure what Bonnie was up to, but if she offered her lips so willingly, why would he deny her his. He lowered his head to capture her lips with his, but before he could, she softly whispered against his lips "You still don't get it… Malachai…" he pulled away slightly when he heard his full name and his smile faded quickly, his eyes hardening viciously, then she continued as they stared intensely into each other's eyes "…you are _fucking_ with the wrong witch…"

Kai continued to stare viciously at her, with his cold dark grey blue eyes, and she just stared back.

He wanted to break this little arrogant witch. He wanted to break her heart, her soul, her strength, but mostly at the moment, he just wanted to break her neck.

Bonnie continued to stare at him with an expression on her face that almost said "_what are you going to do now tough guy?..."_

Kai's smile returned and he casually said "Wow, I'm impressed Bonnie. Didn't know a sweet girl like you had such a… dirty mouth on you… Anyway, so, I need you to get me a smartphone, because obviously I need one to start my revenge mission. Oh fun fact, turns out Damon was right about the pager, not useful _at all_ in this world. I'll just keep it anyway, again, not giving up my awesome digits…"

He turned around, and walked away from her.

Bonnie replied sarcastically "And how the hell can I get you a smartphone if I can't leave your side genius?"

Kai sat down on the couch and replied "Oh I'm sure one of your friends will stop by soon. So when they do, you can just ask them. And if they don't feel like it, I will just kill that friend and wait for another one to show up. Genius actually." he smiled tauntingly at her.

She didn't feel the need to see his face anymore, so she turned around and walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

Damon gestured to Stefan to go open the front door "Go on Stefan".

Stefan pursed his lips annoyed and went to the front door.

He turned the nob and opened the door…

"Good morning, Ripper." Klaus smirked as he greeted Stefan.

Stefan swung around and walked towards Damon, outstretching his arms a bit, "You called Klaus?! _That_ is your _big plan_?!" he said annoyed.

Damon ignored his brother's outburst and greeted Klaus "Hey… Klaus… just the original hybrid I wanted to see."

Klaus came in but left the door open behind him "Well, _you_ extended the invitation mate, and as I recall, you _did_ say it was urgent. However, Stefan's reaction suggests that he knew nothing about our little arrangement and that, as usual, you proceeded without his knowledge. Ah, nothing has changed, has it?" he smirked.

Damon noticed the open door "Except for you leaving your manners in New Orleans, not closing the door behind you."

Damon walked to the door to close it and then he saw her, the beautiful but extremely untrustworthy werewolf who would make a certain blonde friend of his, very upset at the sight of her. "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Damon asked her.

Hayley sarcastically replied "Okay, I don't really know you, but you might want to be a little more grateful since we are here to _help_ you."

Damon replied "Klaus is here to help me, you are just going to make a mess of things!" he said bluntly in a raised voice.

Klaus interrupted firmly, stepping closer to Hayley's side "Hayley is here to help, mate."

Damon turned around, and walked closer to Klaus, Hayley following behind and closing the door behind her. "Are you _crazy?!_ Do you have any idea the _crap load of drama_ you just added to our list?! Or did you forget about a certain blonde vampire?" Damon said a little annoyed at Klaus for not thinking about how Caroline would react. Stefan, silently agreeing with everything that his brother was saying.

Hayley defended "Listen, I don't know what you think of me and I don't really care, but Klaus and I are on the same team. But if you don't want me here, fine." she turned around and started to walk to the door.

Klaus vamped speed in front of her, stopping her.

Klaus took a breath and said calmly "We are here to help. And as far as Hayley is concerned… well, she is my family." Klaus glancing at Hayley and small caring smiles were exchanged between them.

Everyone knew about Hayley losing her baby. Klaus and Damon had contacted each other on numerous occasions, kind of like an update from time to time. So they knew that Klaus and Hayley had lost their child. What they obviously _didn't know_ was that she was still alive and being cloaked by powerful magic.

Stefan stepped in, and calmly said "It's fine. Your… family… has nothing to do with any of us. So, if Hayley is here to help, then… she is more than welcome to stay."

Klaus and Hayley both smiled.

Hayley actually smiled a bit more, feeling that Klaus really did care for her, even though he had a weird way of showing it.

Damon just pursed his lips in annoyance. He sarcastically replied "Great."

Suddenly the front door opened and a voice said "God I could use a drink. Kai is crazy. I don't know how Bonnie is going to…" and then Katherine stopped in her tracks, Klaus and Hayley staring directly at her.

**NOTE: Please let me know what you thought. I think I am also going to write my last couple of chapters like this. Separate parts but in the same chapter. But I will see. Hope you enjoyed xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I know I am taking longer to update. I guess my mind has been all over the place the last few days.**

**Again, I'm getting closer to the end of the story.**

**Just stick with me and please review xoxo**

**IMPORTANT: There might be spoilers from the Originals in this chapter, so please don't read if you don't want to know yet. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

Katherine's heart went ice cold when she saw Klaus and Hayley staring at her and she did the first thing that came to mind, she turned around and vamped for the door, but before she could reach it, Hayley's hand gripped her shoulder and slammed her back hard against the wall, Hayley pressing her body firmly against Katherine's and holding her in place. "You know... under different circumstances... I would have no problem with you this close to me..." Katherine choked out sarcastically.

Klaus stepped forward and smiled "Well, we can always come to some sort of agreement, that is, after Hayley's had her fill of tearing your heart out." he smiled wickedly.

Hayley growled at Katherine "You tried to _kill me_ bitch!"

Katherine pushed her chin out a little and replied snarkily, "But you are _still alive_ and by the looks of it, in deep with the Originals. So I think you should be _thanking_ me instead of trying to kill me…" she struggled against Hayley's grip.

Stefan looked at Damon "You mind intervening?"

Damon smiled, taking true pleasure from Katherine's discomfort "Nah, I think she'll be okay. Besides, I agree with Klaus, let Hayley have her fun."

Katherine's eyes widened at Damon's comment.

Stefan took a few steps forward "Klaus, we don't have time for _this_…"

Klaus smiled at Stefan, "Oh I disagree, Ripper. I have all the time in the world. Besides, Katerina did try and kill Hayley, so fair is fair."

Just then someone interrupted "Leave her be, brother."

Stefan, Damon and Katherine stared at the unfamiliar blonde in the dark black gothic clothes that stood in the doorway.

Klaus gestured to Hayley "Alright love. You heard her. Let go"

Hayley hesitantly let go of Katherine.

Stefan was the first to ask "And who are you exactly?" to the unknown female.

Damon and Katherine intensely waited for her answer.

The unknown blonde walked a few steps forward into the living room and replied "My name is Freya. Klaus is my brother, and he said you needed help with a witch."

Damon stepped in "Hold on a minute. As far as I know, sexy Bex is the only sister of the original family."

Katherine instantly understood "She was the _first born_, weren't you?" she stepped closer to Freya.

Freya replied with a nod.

Stefan had a confused looked on his face "Okay, let's just say we accept this random and quite impossible bit of information, how exactly are you going to help us?"

Hayley replied "She is Ester's eldest daughter, that makes her a very powerful witch."

Damon sarcastically said "Witch?"

Klaus replied "Ah yes. Apparently my sister here was never turned into a vampire like me and my siblings, and for some unexplained reason she is still alive. Not that it was all that shocking to the rest of us, after all, Ester did have her fair share of secrets."

Damon, again sarcastically replied "Okay wait. Not only did you bring your _unstable_ werewolf girlfriend with you, who I can't see is going to help us in _any way_ except keep you occupied, but you _also_ brought your _long time not so dead_ witch sister."

Klaus grinned and replied "You said you wanted my help with a witch problem, so I brought in the witch cavalry."

Stefan jumped in "Okay, so what do we do _now?_"

Katherine smirked "Well, sorry to run, but I have a witch to babysit so I'll be seeing you…"

Hayley grabbed Katherine's arm "You are _not_ going _anywhere_"

Katherine tried to pull her arm out of Hayley's grip, but she quickly realized Hayley was no mere werewolf anymore.

Damon stepped forward "No, she needs to go check on Bonnie. And see what Kai is up to."

Katherine turned her head towards Damon "What?! No, I said I would babysit Bonnie, I did not say I would piss of the crazy psychopath!"

Damon narrowed his eyes at her "Look, evil one, you can either stay here and do the weird hateful sexual tango with your favourite werewolf all day, while annoying the crap out of the rest of us, or… you can do something useful, far away from the rest of us, and we will keep the wolves from tearing you to pieces. At least until we help Bonnie. Your choice…"

Hayley stared at Katherine, and she stared back, and Katherine sighed in annoyance "I guess I can take another dose of crazy Kai. But if he tries to kill me again I'm getting the _hell_ out of there."

Damon smirked "Don't worry, Hayley will go with you."

Hayley and Katherine both replied "What?!"

Klaus didn't have any objection to Damon's suggestion, however he was intrigued by the thought of Hayley and Katherine spending the day in each other's hateful company. He smugly replied "I agree with Damon."

Hayley ruthlessly stared at Klaus "No way! If I have to spend the day with this _vampire bitch_ I am definitely going to kill her! Not that I really care, but I thought everyone was against that."

Katherine also narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

Klaus replied "Well, seeing that Hayley is a hybrid now, I don't see any reason to worry about her. I mostly brought her along so I could keep an eye on her."

Hayley commented bitchy "Oh, you mean to keep me away from _Jackson_."

Klaus ignored her comment and firmly replied "Now love, no need to exploit our family drama. Just go with Katerina. If she annoys you, tear out her tongue. Besides, as Katerina has proven over and over again, she needs a leash to be kept on her." Klaus winked at Katherine.

Hayley signed and replied "Fine. Let's go."

Katherine shook her head "She'll kill me."

Hayley gripped Katherine's arm again "Then don't annoy me and I won't."

Shortly after, the vampire and the she-hybrid left the Salvatore boarding house, leaving Klaus and Freya with Damon and Stefan to figure out their next move.

**NOTE: I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer. Please review xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys!**

**I'm struggling a bit with the long chapters. Each time I think I will write a long chapter, my mind just decides otherwise. **

**But please read and review xoxo**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Bonnie was enjoying the calm afternoon, with wine glass in hand. She was never a big wine drinker, but circumstances can change a person.

She lounged on the chairs outside on the porch.

She closed her eyes and lost herself, listening to the wind blowing softly through the trees, her mind completely forgetting the current predicament she was in with the psychotic witch.

As she finished her glass of wine, she picked up the bottle next to her feet, and poured herself a second glass. Taking a big sip, she closed her eyes, leaned back in her chair and returned to a moment of serenity.

Just then her peace and quiet was interrupted by his presence, standing behind her.

She didn't open her eyes, she merely asked annoyed "What do you want _now?_"

Kai's face remained neutral "What do mean?"

Bonnie's eyes were still closed as she answered him "You only come looking for me when you want something… Usually to annoy me, or try and talk me to death, or threaten me… although I think we both established threatening me is not such a good idea anymore…" she stated casually not opening her eyes at all.

Then she felt the wire across her neck, digging deep into her throat.

Bonnie's eyes opened, dropping the wine glass on the floor, and she quickly realized Kai was strangling her.

She choked out _"What are you doing?!"_

Kai smiled against her cheek "You know Bonnie, I like this darker version of you, but I think you forgot what I am capable of. This is just to remind you that if I wanted to kill you, I could."

Bonnie was still struggling for air, choking, _"Get off me!"_

Kai smiled wickedly and relaxed the wire just a bit, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to take a bit of your magic." and he fiercely grabbed Bonnie's shoulders with both arms, and he suddenly smirked at himself and said, while he was draining Bonnie's magic "Hah, you know what… I don't think I need you anymore. I mean, you showed me all the things I needed to know in the 20th century, and to be honest, I think we should see other people… Sorry to break your heart Bon Bon, it's been fun…" and he pulled the wire tighter again.

Bonnie tried to use magic against him, but it didn't work. She couldn't understand why the linking spell wasn't working. In a few seconds it wouldn't matter anymore…. she would be dead.

Before Kai could steal her last breath, along with her last bit of magic, someone pulled him off of her fiercely. Kai landed hardly on the floor, and he looked up and saw two women standing protectively in front of Bonnie. "That was a real _dick_ move." Hayley growled at him, displaying her fangs and yellow hybrid eyes dangerously. Katherine turned to Hayley and replied "Well, for a bitchy hybrid, I have to say, that was a nice touch" and Katherine tilted her head and stared tauntingly at Kai.

Kai smiled and got up slowly "I have to say I'm impressed, Bonnie's friends just keep getting hotter. But really, you think beat me. Sorry sexy vampire werewolf girls, you have no chance of beating me."

Katherine and Hayley were definitely provoked.

The blood in Katherine's vanes under her eyes flowed up and her vanes were dark red and black, her vampire fangs dropped down. She turned to Hayley, whose fangs were still displayed viciously, Hayley replying to Kai "Wanna bet?"

Kai smiled.

Bonnie eventually appeared behind Katherine and Hayley, and she smiled "You see Kai, I told you. You are screwing with the wrong witch."

Kai's smiled faded, but his sarcasm stayed firm "Oh that's funny. You think a vampire and a werewolf hybrid chick can stop me, especially when I'm juiced up on your magic?" he stretched out his hand and send an unbearable headache through Katherine's and Hayley's heads.

Bonnie didn't flinch. She just stared coldly at Kai.

Kai noticed and replied wickedly "My my Bon bon, not even caring that your friends are screaming in terrible pain next to you… You really _are_ more like me than I thought…"

Bonnie smiled coldly, picked up the broken wine glass next to her feet, and said "…Of course I am…" and she stabbed herself in the stomach, resulting in Kai being stabbed too because of their link.

Kai knelt down. Bonnie walked forward, her wound bleeding fiercely.

Hayley jumped up first, and bit into her wrist "Come on, drink!" she gestured to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her, a bit more softly, took Hayley's wrist, pressed her lips against Hayley's skin, and deeply drank from the cut.

Katherine got up "That was a stupid idea Bon Bon. If you and this weirdo are linked, he will also heal."

Hayley replied "Hey, our job is to keep her _alive_, if that means this moron lives too, then so be it."

Kai got up, regained his composure after his wound was healed with Bonnie's and casually said in a smug voice "Okay… This girl on girl thing was awesome, but now… it's kind of pissing me off… Time to fix that…" he casually said as he lifted both his hands, twisted both wrists upwards, and snapped both Hayley and Katherine's necks simultaneously.

They dropped to the floor, and Bonnie had a mildly shocked expression on her face. She looked up at Kai and narrowed her eyes at him. He winked at her "Now it's that better…"

xoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxooxxoox

Klaus was getting restless. "They're taking too long."

Damon narrowed his eyes, a taunting smirk appearing on his face "Someone is a little overprotective. Things a little rocky in your New Orleans paradise with your hybrid girlfriend?"

Klaus glanced at Damon, smirking annoyedly.

Stefan replied from the table, where he was standing next to Freya preparing her magic, "Knock it off Damon."

Klaus's replied casually "Well what can you expect, mate? Being your ally, and you and Stefan constantly obsessing over our favourite doppelgänger, are you really surprised that some of your weaker traits influenced me?"

Damon just smirked sarcastically "If you are so worried about your werewolf hybrid girl, let's just go find her so you can boss her around even more than you apparently already do."

Klaus ignored Damon's comment, and pretended that he wasn't completely annoyed by it.

"No. We can not go before my magic isn't prepared properly." Freya calmly said.

Stefan looked at the items on the table, the dead petal of a sunflower, dark pink rose burnt at the tips, a crow's foot, a few broken sea shells, and what looked like an owl's skull, as well as some sticks that smelled like incense burning next to it, and asked "So how does this work exactly?"

Freya, whose hands were floating over the objects, calmly replied "What you told me about your friend, Bonnie, she is a good person, her heart is pure."

Damon jumped up and walked closer to Freya and Stefan, Klaus curiously following close behind.

Damon interrupted "I don't know if that is true… anymore."

Stefan and Freya looked up at Damon. Stefan said "What? No. Bonnie _is_ a _good _person."

Damon hesitantly replied "I don't know Stefan. The other night I saw Bonnie… she was not the Bonnie we know... There was something wrong with her..."

Stefan continued, "What do you mean?"

Damon got annoyed "Well Stefan, do you remember Bonnie ever _kissing_ a complete _psycho_, draining him of his magic until he _literally collapses on the floor,_ and admitting that she _liked hurting _him? Because I _sure as hell don't_ remember _that_ Bonnie!"

Klaus was intensely listening to every word Damon's was saying about Bonnie.

Stefan was a bit shocked… or maybe even a lot shocked, he just tried his best to hide it.

Freya replied unfazed by Damon's outburst "It's the darkness."

Damon, Stefan and even Klaus stared intensely at Freya. Damon replied sarcastically "The _what_?"

Freya continued "Witches are servants of nature. We are naturally linked to the earth, the wind, the water and the elements around us. We take on the life force of that around us. This Kai, he is a witch too. It is only natural that the more time she spends with him, the more his darkness will consume her. They will feed off of each other's energy, until they are completely lost."

Stefan had to ask "But shouldn't Kai also be affected by Bonnie? If his 'darkness' can consume her, why can't her goodness change him?"

Again, Damon and Klaus were listening intensely.

Freya shook her head "It doesn't work that way. Although nature is balanced, the predator will always kill the prey, the strong will always overpower the weak, the darkness of the night will always prevail until the sun comes up."

Damon, feeling his hope slowly draining away, replied angrily "You don't know Bonnie! She is not like that!"

Freya looked at Damon, sensing his hurt, sensing his heavy heart from all the guilt he had carried, and she stepped towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he allowed her, and she softly whispered "She will be… If we don't break their link soon, you will lose her forever…"

Damon's eyes grew empty at the realization of Freya's words.

Stefan said "Okay so how do we break the link?"

Freya turned around and walked back to the table "All the ingredients reflects goodness that were broken, lost to darkness. We need to channel these items to capture the exact spell Kai used, and then break it with the separation ritual."

Damon jumped in "Hold on. What _damn separation_ ritual?"

Freya answered "I need their blood… And… We need to combine their souls, call on the elements, and then I need to separate their blood by channelling the items and physically tearing them from each other."

Klaus stepped forward, "And how exactly do we combine their souls, sister?"

Freya looked at Klaus and Stefan, avoiding Damon's gaze. Damon noticed and reacted aggressively "How do we combine their souls?!"

Freya could supernaturally sense that Damon loved Bonnie, even more that he would admit, even though a blind man could see that, and she didn't want to upset him any further. She just stared at Damon, and he could see _exactly_ what she was implying.

Klaus and Stefan looked at Freya, and they realized the answer as well.

A cold shiver of jealously and hate ran through Damon's heart, and a cold whisper escaped his lips "…no…"

**NOTE: Again, I tried to write a long chapter. But I still feel that if the chapters get too long they kind of lose their spark. And maybe I need to regroup after each new chapter is posted. Hehehehe ;-) Please review and tell me what you thought xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I think it is time to end the story. It's really gone on for a while now and I really want to end it because I don't have as much time to write anymore :-( **

**Thank you to everyone who read it and who wrote a review.**

**I really appreciate it.**

**And I really hope you enjoyed my story.**

**I will definitely write other Vampire Diaries fanfiction in the future, however I might just keep it short next time :-) **

**Thanks again to everyone xoxo**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Katherine slowly regained consciousness. She heard a vibrating sound and realized her phone was ringing. She reached for it, and answered dazedly "Hello"

"Where the hell are you two?! Shopping together?!" Damon yelled over the phone, and Katherine looked at Hayley, laying next to her on the floor. "The she-wolf is still out…" she said, slowly getting up from the floor "…and by the way, Kai is a real pain in my existence."

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Damon replied agitatedly.

Katherine looked around the room, and there was no sign of Bonnie or Kai, then she noticed Damon's tone of voice "Why so hostile Damon?" she said more out of warning and annoyance than concern.

She could hear him sigh over the phone.

Just then Hayley also started to regain consciousness. Katherine informed Damon "Oh, wait, the werewolf just re-joined the land of the living."

"Katherine." Damon stated bluntly.

"What?" Katherine asked annoyed, and she watched as Hayley rubbed her neck and got up from the floor.

"We have a problem." Katherine listened intensely and Hayley also paid close attention to Damon's words with her hybrid hearing.

Katherine and Hayley remained silent as Damon continued "We need to break the link between Bonnie and Kai. Then we need to kill Kai."

Hayley commented "Oh, yeah, that's so easy. Why didn't we think of that? Oh right, because we just got our asses handed to us."

Katherine pursed her lips and tilted her head, staring at Hayley and answering Damon "I hate to agree with her, but she does have a valid point. Besides, if memory serves, if one witch cast a spell, you can't use another witch to de-cast that spell."

Damon's voice grew empty. Katherine knew that tone of voice, it was Damon losing hope.

Damon stated coldly and calmly "There is a way."

Katherine asked, intrigued "How?"

Damon answered her very hesitantly "According to Klaus's witch sister, Kai must willing lift the linking spell…"

Hayley interrupted "But he won't do that. If he isn't linked to Bonnie he needs to get magic somewhere else. And I don't think he likes that idea at all."

Katherine silenced Hayley "Listen wolf, I can tolerate you to some extent, but if you don't keep quiet we are going to have a problem. So shut it." Katherine was getting annoyed.

Hayley narrowed her eyes at Katherine, but remained quiet.

Katherine asked, a bit unsure, "What if Kai doesn't agree to unlinking them?"

Damon sighed again "Then… Freya can unlink them…."

Katherine knew Damon was holding back "How?"

Damon finally answered "With a separation ritual. It's this weird witchy spell that requires Bonnie and Kai's souls to be combined, then we need their blood, then apparently sister-original-witch will call on all these weird random ingredients, and then separate their blood by channelling those items and physically tearing them from each other. Or something like that."

Hayley again interrupted "Combine their souls? How the hell do we do that?"

Katherine's eyes shot up and stared at Hayley, not because she was annoyed at Hayley for interrupting again, but because Katherine knew the answer, and she spoke without thinking "Bonnie needs to sleep with Kai…"

Hayley's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Damon's voice was just above a whisper and he replied "…yeah…"

xoxoxooxoxox

"Well, isn't that a strange turn of events?" Kai's voice echoed.

Katherine immediately put her phone down and Hayley stepped closer to Katherine's side.

Then Hayley aggressively said "Where is Bonnie?"

Kai smiled and replied "You are so bossy. I kind of like that in a girl. Except for being a werewolf-vampire mix… I like to stay to my kind. Nothing personal beautiful. I mean let's face it, you're hot." He smiled at Hayley and she could feel her fangs begin to drop down.

Katherine stepped forward "You do realize that your magic is temporary? So when it runs out, me and my hybrid friend over here will just tear you apart."

Kai smiled "So you don't mind that Bonnie is linked to me? Because it sure sounded that way when you were talking on the phone just now."

Hayley's voice changed to a growl "Where the hell is she?"

Kai stepped forward and grinned "Alright. I will tell you. After I snapped your necks I took her out. Well…" he said chuckling "I didn't kill her, but I just used a little magic to knock her out. To be honest, I can only handle one pretty girl at a time…" he tilted his head and said sarcastically "I don't know, maybe I'm just shy… O well, it's been fun, but if I have to look at the two of you for a second longer I'm really going to lose my temper, or get sick, either way it's not good."

He lifted his hands, and with full force of magic, we pushed Katherine and Hayley through a window, both of them landing outside on the ground, glass shattering all over the place.

Hayley quickly got up "That asshole doesn't know who he is dealing with!"

Katherine put her hand on Hayley's shoulder "Calm down" she instructed "We need to tell Bonnie without Kai seeing us."

Hayley didn't remove Katherine's hand from her shoulder, instead she asked "And how are we supposed to do that?"

Katherine turned around and looked up at the first floor windows, then she looked back at Hayley "You can smell her, right?"

Hayley frowned and answered "You want me to sniff her out, like a common mutt?"

Katherine smiled at the comment and tilted her head "You said it sweety, not me."

Hayley rolled her eyes and took a deep breath of air, filling her nose with the smells of the night.

There were so many different smells, and then she smelled it…. fresh forest lilies and roses.

Katherine stepped closer "Did you find her?"

Hayley replied "Yeah, she is on the second floor."

Katherine replied "Alright, wait for me."

Hayley replied concerned "Wait what?" not that she cared about the vampire, but she knew it was better to work in a pack then be alone.

Katherine turned towards her and said "Hey I know you have a thing for me…" she tauntingly teased the wolf, Hayley just pursing her lips sarcastically, then Katherine continued "But if Bonnie stands any chance, she needs to know her options."

Hayley replied "Oh and she is really going to have sex with that psycho?"

Katherine took a step towards Hayley and leaned in closer, whispering "Oh you would be surprized. Besides, everyone has their little dark desires…"

Katherine smirked at Hayley and then she was gone, vamping up to the second floor to inform Bonnie of her options.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Damon received a text from Katherine, then he turned to Klaus, Freya and Stefan "Bonnie knows. Katherine told her.

Stefan walked forward "And? Did Katherine tell Bonnie that she doesn't have to sleep with him if she can get him to unlink them by choice?"

Damon yelled at Stefan "You don't know Kai! He will _never _agree! I left him in 1994! He hates me and he will get his revenge one way or the other!"

Stefan wanted to reply but then Klaus did "Well I can see the Damon-Elena-Stefan triangle is not the only triangle that is interesting…" smiling mischievously.

Freya joined Klaus's side then she turned around and lifted her hand.

Damon and Stefan both took notice "What is she doing?" Stefan asked, rapidly starting to panic.

Klaus smiled and said "You see Damon, I do enjoy our little chats mate, but I have to confess, I didn't come here to assist you in getting Bonnie back."

Damon vamped forward, but before he could reach Klaus, an invisible barrier stopped him.

Damon looked at Freya, and then at Klaus. Then Klaus lost his smirk, and said in a genuinely sincere voice "I'm sorry mate, Bonnie Bennett is a strong witch. And my family could use a witch like her. Besides, if you really cared for her, you wouldn't have left her in that prison."

Damon's heart grew cold and he choked out "No Klaus. Don't do this!"

Then Klaus continued in a soft tone of voice "It's better this way Damon. It's obvious that she loves you, and you will never love her the way you love Elena. Best to take her away from you lot."

Stefan stepped forward "She will _never_ go with you."

Damon lowered his head, knowing the truth in his heart.

Klaus looked at Damon. Damon looked up at Klaus, and Damon nodded his head, knowing each word Klaus had said, was the truth.

Damon watched as Klaus and Freya left the Salvatore house, and as they left, so did Damon's hope.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Klaus yanked open the doors to his mansion.

Kai immediately appeared, Bonnie by his side.

Bonnie would never have thought in a million years that she would ever see Klaus again, and a soft whisper escaped her lips "Klaus…"

Klaus smiled at Bonnie.

Kai smirked "Oh so this is your house. Really nice, I have to say…" and then Klaus vamped over to Kai and lifted him in the air by his throat. Kai couldn't get out another word.

Bonnie quickly tried to stop Klaus "We are linked Klaus, if you kill him you kill me"

Klaus turned to Bonnie, still keeping Kai in the air by his throat and said "Bonnie, you're a Bennett witch…. Surely you can think of a way to break his spell…"

Bonnie protested "No I can't"

Klaus's smiled faded a bit, and his sadistic smile appeared "O well, then I guess my whole trip to this small town was for nothing. I think I will just kill him, then I can go back to New Orleans and leave the both of you here to rot…. Or, you can stop doubting yourself, tap into the new magic I know for a fact you now possess, and break the damn link…"

Bonnie stared intensely at Klaus. A small sincere smile appeared on his face.

Kai tried to lift his hand to use magic against Klaus, but Klaus broke his hand instantly.

Klaus again tenderly looked at Bonnie "Come on love, break the spell… Then leave this town that brought you nothing but heartache and misery... Elena, Stefan and Damon…. They will always lookout for themselves, their own little triangle... Damon will never love you the way you love him…. So why torture yourself anymore?... Leave all of them behind… Leave with me, and start your new life as part of my family…."

Kai was choking now.

Bonnie considered Klaus's words.

Her strength was gone.

The light in her soul was gone.

Her love for her friends melted away.

Her hate for Damon grew.

The darkness took over her.

It finally took over for good.

Her soul was consumed by it, and with her new found power and dark magic, she easily broke the linking spell.

Her dark eyes looked up at Klaus, smiling wickedly "It's done"

Klaus smiled and pushed his other fist into Kai's chest, wrapping his hand around his heart.

Then Bonnie said "Wait…"

Klaus stopped for a moment.

Bonnie walked forward and said "You see… Malachai… I was right…." Then Bonnie looked at Klaus and sadistically said "Tear his heart out"

Klaus smiled and said "Whatever you want love" and he ripped out Kai's heart.

Bonnie looked at Kai's lifeless body.

Klaus stared at Bonnie and smiled.

Freya came through the front door and said "Coming brother?"

Klaus smiled at Bonnie.

She smiled at him.

They walked out to Klaus's car, got in, and headed for New Orleans, leaving Bonnie's past, her family, her friends, and Damon Salvatore, behind forever.

**END NOTE: I know this ending was not what anyone was expecting. And to be honest, I am proud of that fact. Life is unpredictable, why should fiction be any different? Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. You were awesome! Love Juvon xoxo **


End file.
